Gone With the Slayer
by elizard100
Summary: Buffy falls asleep while watching Gone With the Wind and dreams that she is Scarlett O'Hara. Completed story.
1. Tales of Southern California

Title: Gone With the Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy wound around a plot devised by Margaret O' Mitchell in her novel Gone With the Wind. Warped huh?  
  
Sharing: If you would like to share this feel free to do so however just let me know where it's headed.  
  
How to do that? Email me at elizard100@yahoo.ca  
  
Spoilers: Set during Season 6 after "As You Were" but before "Hell's Bells".  
  
This fanfic arose from a posting on the Buffy Cross and Stake Spoiler Message Board. One of the posters said she thought there were a lot of similarities between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Gone With the Wind so I thought I'd explore the concept. Most of my ideas for fanfics come from inspiration on the board.  
  
Summary: Buffy falls asleep while watching Gone With the Wind and has an interesting dream in which she is Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
* * *  
  
The Kampaar demon lay on the ground bleeding from the gaping wound inflicted by the small blonde girl who towered over it's dying body. It had been a fierce battle and the Scoobies had fought valiantly. Xander had managed to get in a few good jabs to the demon's scaly arms, distracting it for long enough for Buffy to plunge her sword into it's rib cage in what would prove to be the crushing blow. As the demon breathed it's last, a cloud of yellow smoke exhaled from it's mouth and into Buffy's face.  
  
"Pah," Buffy coughed, pushing the creature away from her as it sank to the ground. "It's breath is worse than it's fighting."  
  
"Is it dead yet?" Xander asked, giving it a testing kick with the side of his foot. There was no reaction from the lifeless body.  
  
"I think so," Buffy determined. "But let's make sure." Taking her broadsword she sliced the demon's head clean from it's body. "Now I'm sure," she added glibly. "Who's up for a little television?"  
  
Willow's head popped up from behind a tombstone. "I could go for a flick but nothing scary. I've had enough of that for one night."  
  
"Gone With the Wind is on in a half hour," Anya suggested. "We could watch that."  
  
Buffy and Willow agreed heartily. "I could use a little distraction," Buffy chimed in as she, Willow and Anya turned to head back to her house.  
  
"Great, a chick flick." Xander moaned. "I have got to get some guy friends," He shook his head before falling into step behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
As they entered the house Buffy looked down at the day's mail. "Oh no," she moaned. "I've got a letter from my Mom's lawyer. That can't be good but I don't feel like dealing with it now. I'll read it tomorrow. Tonight let's just hang out and enjoy the movie. Besides, lawyers give me the heeby jeebies."  
  
"Hey Buff, speaking of blood sucking fiends. I haven't seen much of Spike around lately. What's up with him?" Xander asked. "Did he get spooked when Riley was in town and go into hiding or something." Xander chuckled at the image.  
  
"How should I know where he is?" Buffy became defensive immediately. "I'm sure he's off doing whatever evil things vampires do when they can't bite people."  
  
"Actually I kind of invited him to come over here tonight," Dawn announced entering the room with a big bowl of popcorn. "I thought you guys were going to be out all evening and I didn't feel like watching this movie by myself so I invited Spike to come over. He said so long as you guys weren't going to be here he would but since you're back early we can all watch together."  
  
"Actually I'm kinda beat. Maybe I'll just go to my room," Buffy shifted out of her seat. "You guys watch the movie without me."  
  
"Don't leave on my account," a familiar British accent chided. "I should be the one to leave. You just sit back down and watch your movie. I'll go."  
  
Buffy looked in the direction that the voice had come from. Spike stood there with two glasses in his hands looking sullen. "Here little bit," he held out the one glass. "Here's your drink. I'll catch you later."  
  
"No Spike, don't leave." Dawn was at his side in an instant taking his arm. "I hardly ever see you anymore. You used to spend almost every evening with me in the summer, when Buffy was," Dawn turned and looked at her sister. "Well, you know, gone. I really want you to stay. Please."  
  
Spike turned and looked at Buffy sadly. "I really don't think I can tonight Niblet. But we'll do this another time. I promise."  
  
Spike started walking away into the kitchen. Dawn turned to Buffy, pleading with her sister to support her in this.  
  
"Spike," Buffy called out, caving in. "It's ok if you stay and watch the movie with us. I, I mean, *we* don't mind if you're here."  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks surprised by what he has just heard.  
  
"Come on Spike, it'll be fun. It's Gone With the Wind," Dawn added as incentive.  
  
"Yeah, that's a pretty good movie. I saw it at the pictures when it first came out," Spike recalled coming back into the room. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again and since my cable's out. So I guess I could stick around."  
  
Dawn settled on the sofa beside her sister, "Come on the movie's about to start." She motioned for Spike to sit beside her on the end.  
  
Spike hastened over to take his seat as the opening music began, the familiar strains echoing a bygone era and a different way of life.  
  
"Were you around during the Civil War Spike?" Dawn inquired curiously.  
  
"No, that's a bit before my time pet," he smiled. "But Dru came to America for a year or so around then. She and Darla and Angelus had a fine time from what I hear. But even they couldn't hold a candle to the carnage that the humans were inflicting on each other. This movie doesn't even begin to show the horrors that humans did to other humans." He turned and gave a quick glance in Buffy's direction. "Demons get such a bad rap sometimes when really they aren't half the monsters some *people* prove themselves to be."  
  
"Let's just watch the movie," Buffy interrupted. "I love the beginning with the beautiful dresses and the party." She settled into the sofa leaning back and putting her feet up on the coffee table as the opening strains of music filled the room. However, within minutes the Slayer was out like a light and breathing softly in contented slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun had just set at the Summers mansion. Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, Buffy, the eldest daughter was preparing herself for what was promised to be the highlight of the social calendar. She was wearing a creamy white off the shoulder gown covered in tiny crystal beads sewn on the bodice. The skirt was made of the finest silk and accented her tiny waist. Her blonde hair was piled high on her head in regal style with a small decorative comb perched on the top matching her gown. Around her, the room was lit by candles as she sat in front of a dressing table fixing her hair and trying to decide between two different pairs of earrings.  
  
"The party is just getting started. Hurry up Buffy," an excited voice called out from the hallway.  
  
"I'm glad my Daddy decided to make this an evening party so that more of our friends could make it," Buffy said to herself as she descended the stairs. "Particularly Angel from the next plantation. I'm so excited about seeing him."  
  
"Oh Buffy," Willow, a neighbour girl, exclaimed as the blonde girl reached the bottom of the stairs. "I love your dress."  
  
"Do you really like it?" Buffy asked as she twirled around.  
  
"It's the hoopiest," Willow grinned, her own dress a pink confection of lace and funny little kitty cat figures.  
  
"Yours is….interesting." Buffy was stuck for words, then looking around she asked quickly, "Have you seen Angel yet? Is he here?"  
  
Willow nodded towards the study. "I saw him go in there a few minutes ago."  
  
Buffy hiked up her skirts and rushed off towards the room. Upon entering she took on a feigned expression of boredom. "Oh Angel. I didn't know you were here. I'm so glad you could make it to our little soiree." Buffy batted her eyelashes demurely. "The party would have been completely ruined if you hadn't been here."  
  
Angel stood across the room from Buffy with a tortured look in his eyes. He was wearing a grey suit with a cream waistcoat. Buffy admired the cut of the tailoring across his broad shoulders. "I had to see you Buffy," he took a few steps towards her and then stopped short looking down at his hands.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm very pleased to hear that," she cooed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Sunnydale. Immediately." Angel emphasized the last word.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her ears. "But why?"  
  
"I think too much of you to doom you to the life we would have together. It would never work with us. There are things about me that I can't tell you. That you can never know. It's better that we not see each other ever again," Angel explained.  
  
Buffy was on the verge of tears, "How can you say this?"  
  
"Buffy," Angel chided her. "You could have your pick of the young men at this party here tonight and I'll wager that any one of them could make you happier than I ever could. Besides there's a rumour that Sunnydale will be attacked by a demon army. I have to go to try and stop them."  
  
"But Angel," Buffy sobbed dramatically. "I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy," Angel avoided her eyes. "I'm leaving tonight. Goodbye." With those words he left the room.  
  
Enraged, Buffy picked up a nearby crystal vase and heaved it at the wall watching it smash to pieces.  
  
Upon impact a startled figure peeked up from behind the sofa where he had been reclining. "Bloody hell," the blond haired man exclaimed standing up. "What did you do that for?" He had a British accent Buffy noted and wore a very stylish black suit with a red waistcoat, very flattering on his slim figure.  
  
"I didn't know there was anyone else in here. You should have made your presence known sir," Buffy fired indignantly.  
  
"What, and miss all the fireworks?" the blond man smirked. "You're quite the handful. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Buffy O'Hara-Summers," Buffy announced.  
  
"You're kidding me right," the blond man laughed. "Buffy O'Hara-Summers?" He started laughing harder at the thought of it.  
  
Yes," Buffy responded indignantly. "My mother was an O'Hara and my father's name is Summers so I took both their names. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
The man laughed some more.  
  
Buffy brushed past him her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. "This conversation is over. It's beneath me."  
  
At that comment the blond man lifted his head up and sneered. "What did you say?" he snarled.  
  
"It is beneath me," Buffy repeated slowly. "Much like you yourself are sir."  
  
In an instant Spike was upon her pushing her down to the floor. Buffy had no time to cry out for help, his mouth was at her throat, his face contorted in rage into some sort of demonic visage.  
  
"Get off of me," she insisted, pushing him away with more strength than she knew she possessed and he flew across the room into a small writing desk.  
  
Picking himself up, the look of surprise on the man's face was only comparable to that of Buffy's own amazement at what she had done.  
  
"Well, somebody's a lot more than meets the eye," the man smirked. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." Picking up a letter opener from the broken desk he threw it at Buffy. She deftly sidestepped it catching it in one hand.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" she bantered tossing it to the floor. Continuing the battle they traded blows around the room matching each other in strength and agility. Buffy's fighting was only hampered by the awkwardness of her enormous skirt. The blond man seemed to relish every blow she rained down upon him. Buffy was strangely put off by how natural this all seemed to her as they combined their physical assaults with verbal ones. At one point Buffy seemed to have the upper hand on her opponent as she hit him on the back with a marble bust causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
"Ouch," he cried out. "That hurt."  
  
"It was supposed to," Buffy retorted.  
  
The blond man looked behind the girl, calling out, "Say, isn't that Angel behind you." As Buffy turned around he flung a nearby Louis XIV chair, knocking her to the floor. In a single leap he was upon her pinning her arms to the floor. "By the way, I don't know if I mentioned it or not but I really like your dress." He then bared his mouthful of sharp teeth and leaned down towards her throat meaning to bite her.  
  
A clicking sound behind him caused him to look around. A tall woman stood there with a rifle aimed at the back of his head.  
  
"Get the hell away from my daughter," she ordered.  
  
Backing away he returned to his human face. "This isn't finished," he decreed as he stalked out of the room. "Bloody women."  
  
"Buffy, are you all right," Buffy's mother immediately turned to face her daughter with a look of concern on her face. "Who was that?"  
  
"I don't know Mom. But he was certainly no gentleman," Buffy pouted looking after him with interest. "You'd better get back to the party," she pointed out to her mother. "People will be wondering where you are. I'm alright now."  
  
Buffy's mother gave her a hug and returned to the party. As the older woman left the room a figure emerged from the shadows of the deep green velvet curtains.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, startled, not looking for another fight.  
  
"My name is Merrick, but that's not important. I'm here to tell you who you are," the strange man explained. "You are the chosen one. The one girl in all the world who can fight the forces of darkness and protect the world from the vampires."  
  
"What are you on?" Buffy laughed, relieved to discover that this was probably just one of her Dad's drinking buddies who'd had a bit too much rum punch.  
  
"I'm serious. Dead serious," Merrick continued. "I couldn't say anything until I was certain, until I saw what you did there with that vampire. Now I know that you are indeed the chosen one."  
  
"He was a vampire?" Buffy managed only half surprised. "But, I'm just a girl," Buffy stammered making excuses. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."  
  
"You can be both," Merrick added. "But you have to be ready. The forces of darkness are descending on Sunnydale and you're the only one who can save us. Come and see me tomorrow night. I'm staying at Miss Kitty's boarding house in town. I'll help you prepare for the fight but only you can defeat them."  
  
"But I don't want to," Buffy disagreed. "I don't want to fight evil things. I just want a normal life. Thanks but I think I'll pass."  
  
"It's not your choice to make," Merrick emphasized. "Come and see me and I can tell you more." With those words Merrick left the room.  
  
Buffy stood there startled, not knowing what to think. Willow rushed into the room breathless, "Buffy," she managed. "It's horrible, I just heard we're at war. There are demons headed for Sunnydale. All of the men and some of the tougher girls are going off to try and stop them."  
  
"Where's Angel?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"He's leaving right now," Willow answered. "He's outside getting ready to go."  
  
Buffy rushed out to the front of the house to see Angel get into his car and drive off.  
  
"Where's he going?" she asked turning to one of the party guests.  
  
"Oh, he's going to fight the demon threat," the man answered.  
  
"Well, I can fight demons too," Buffy decided. "I'll show Angel that there's more to me than he thinks. Then he'll realize that we should be together after all. He can't just run off and leave me like that."  
  
"Buffy," her mother ran over to her. "Can you believe it? War?"  
  
"I'm going to go and fight Mom," Buffy explained.  
  
Joyce laughed holding her daughter close to her. "Buffy," she chided. "Don't joke about things like this. You're sixteen years old and a girl. What would you do in a war? I know why you really said that?  
  
Buffy stared at her mother in disbelief. "You do?" she carefully asked.  
  
"Yes," Joyce said, looking off down the driveway at the black car pulling out onto the main road. "You want to be near Angel. Now Buffy there are lots of better ways you can help than by making silly jokes." Joyce shook her head. "You really need to start thinking more realistically sometimes. Everything in the world doesn't revolve around boys and clothes you know."  
  
"I wish," Buffy sighed walking away from her mother dejectedly.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blond vampire skulking away. "That man," she asked Ethan Wilkinson, one of her father's employees who was attending the party. "Who is he?"  
  
"Why that's Spike Butler. He's an infamous scoundrel," Ethan replied.  
  
"How did he get into the party?" she demanded.  
  
"Your father offered an open invitation to the community and he responded. I'd watch out for him Miss. They say he's up to no good, involved with smuggling and all sorts of devious schemes. You'd best avoid him."  
  
Buffy jutted out her chin, "I'm quite certain I'm not interested in ever seeing the likes of him again."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The Scoobies sat watching Gone With the Wind, enjoying commenting on the clothes, the accents and even the acting when Xander, alerted by the lack of comments from Buffy turned to see why she was so silent.  
  
"Would you look at Buffy," he pointed out. "She's fast asleep. Is that a little bit of drool on her chin?"  
  
"Stop it," Spike admonished him. "Leave her be. She's had a hard night fighting demons and she works all day at that burger place. Can you blame her for being tired?"  
  
Xander had been put in his place. "I was just teasing. She looks like she's dreaming."  
  
"Well, I hope it's something pleasant at least," Willow said hopefully.  
  
As the commercial break ended the group turned their attention back to the glowing box in front of them.  
  
* * *  
  
The corpses were strewn around the rose garden like a scattered bouquet Buffy thought to herself. Albeit a bouquet that was oozing green blood but considering the location it seemed like a pretty good metaphor to her.  
  
"I knew these pruning sheers would be handy for more than just trimming the hedges," Buffy observed driving them into the chest of the last demon. "That makes how many since I started last week?" she asked Merrick who had been observing from a distance.  
  
"That's seventeen demons and twenty-three vampires so far," he calculated looking at his notebook.  
  
"That's pretty good isn't it? I guess I'm ready for the battle now," Buffy enthused.  
  
"You still have a lot to learn," he cautioned. "There's so much you need to know before you can take on this threat. I don't want you going out unprepared."  
  
"I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Buffy confided in Merrick, "I feel like a different person."  
  
"As much as it is your destiny to be a Slayer. It is mine to be a Watcher." He paused smiling. "But I've really enjoyed getting to know you too Buffy. You're a very unique woman, Slayer or not," the older man stopped talking for a moment. The sudden sound of footsteps alerted him to someone's approach. "Quick, on your toes."  
  
Buffy's sister Dawn came along the path that led to the rose garden and green house at the end of the property. Buffy intercepted her before she got to the rose garden. "What are you doing down here?" she asked trying to look past her sister.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little gardening," Buffy explained looking down at the gardening sheers still in her hand which were dripping a little green blood. Seeing that she tossed them on the ground. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just came by to see what you're up to," Dawn looked down at the gardening sheers with a look of disgust. "You've been coming out to this old greenhouse for the last two weeks. We don't even use it anymore. I don't see why you'd want to come out here. The roses are terrible."  
  
"That's just because noone is taking the time to look after them. So that's what I'm doing. You can run along back to the house now. Thanks Dawn," Buffy was trying to rush her sister off.  
  
"Is someone in there with you?" Dawn looked around her. "Have you got a beau back here? Daddy wouldn't approve?"  
  
Buffy just shook her head. "I'm all by myself. So just leave me be. I don't need you under my feet all the time." Buffy saw a large vampire coming up behind Dawn. She quickly knocked her younger sister to the ground where she rolled under a nearby thorny hedge.  
  
With Dawn out of immediate danger Buffy went after the vamp. It was about six feet tall and ferociously tough. As Buffy swerved to avoid it's attack Merrick rushed forward to help by tossing her a stake. Plunging it into the vampire's chest Buffy ran over to see how Dawn was. While her back was turned, a second vampire snuck up behind Merrick and grabbed him.  
  
"Hey Slayer," she called out to her. "I've got your Watcher". The vampire then proceeded to plunge her fangs into Merrick's neck.  
  
Just then two vampires came at her as if from nowhere and engaged her in a fight, not letting her get close enough to save Merrick. Without any weapons Buffy was reduced to hand-to-hand combat with the vampires but had no means of finishing them off. Spying the pruning sheers on the ground she cartwheeled over to where they lay and proceeded to decapitate the two vampires who burst into ashes. Rushing over to Merrick she got there just in time to see the satiated vampire who had fed off of him drop his lifeless body to the ground with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Buffy held the pruning sheers to the vampires neck who just stood there with tiny rivulets of Merrick's blood still dripping from her fangs. "You may have gotten us. But there are many more to follow. You cannot possibly win."  
  
Buffy closed the sheers on the vampire's neck and with her final breath she mouthed the words, "You'll never win." before exploding into ashes.  
  
Buffy fell to the ground beside Merrick's body in shock at what had just happened. She tried to check for a pulse but found none.  
  
"Buffy, why did you shove me into the bushes?" Dawn's annoyed voice came from behind her. "My gown is ruined."  
  
Buffy was jolted back into reality. Dawn mustn't see Merrick's body. "Go back to the house," Buffy ordered trying to drag Merrick's ample frame behind a bush.  
  
"I'm telling Mom what you did to me," Dawn pouted storming off towards the house while trying to pick thorns out of her sleeves.  
  
Buffy sat beside the body of her Watcher and began to cry She felt the loneliness and despair of her situation well up inside her. She had heard nothing of Angel since he left and she felt so alone.  
  
From behind a nearby tree the figure of Ethan Wilkinson was observing. He was carefully making notes of Buffy's actions being sure to note her fighting style in both strengths and weaknesses.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
A week later Buffy was still trying to put on a brave face but her mother noticed that something was off. "What's the matter Buffy?" the older woman asked, concerned for her daughter. "Did you and Dawn have a fight? She told me you pushed her into a bush last week but I'm sure she was just exaggerating. You know how emotional she gets." Joyce brushed a few hairs back from Buffy's face. "Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mom," Buffy lied, not knowing how to tell her mother the truth of the situation. "I'm just kind of tired lately. Too many cotillions and soirees I guess. If I do another waltz I'm sure my feet are going to fall off."  
  
"Oh is that all. Well you know there's more to life than parties and clothes young lady. One day you'll realize that," Joyce pointed out. "Why don't you go and see Mammy, he's been waiting for you since nine o'clock to start your lessons."  
  
Mammy Giles was Buffy's new tutor. He had only arrived that morning, much to Buffy's surprise. She didn't think she needed any more schooling but when Mr. Giles had approached her parents his credentials had been so good and he came with such exceptional references that they hired him on the spot.  
  
Buffy entered the library cautiously, not knowing what to expect from this new tutor. She didn't see him anywhere so she began examining the volumes on the shelves of the library. Buffy wasn't much of a scholar which was probably why her parents had leapt at the idea of her getting a first rate education from this tutor.  
  
"I expect this is what you're looking for," a voice startled her. Buffy spun around as a tall man with glasses dropped a heavy book on the desk in front of where he stood.  
  
"That's not the text book for my studies, is it?" Buffy asked in alarm. Then upon closer inspection she saw the word VAMPYR on the cover. "I don't want that." she immediately asserted.  
  
"Oh, but I think you do," Giles reiterated. "You are Buffy O'Hara-Summers, am I correct? The Vampire Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah, so," Buffy twirled her hair trying to look uninterested. "I don't do that anymore. I gave it up."  
  
"Oh, I see," Giles nodded. "What about when the demons and the vampires come, what then?"  
  
"They already did come," Buffy flashed back to Merrick's lifeless body. "And they killed my Watcher. I don't want to be the Slayer anymore. I don't want to see anymore death."  
  
"If you don't fight them you will see many die. Those you love will be in imminent danger and you will be the only one who can save them," Giles explained.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Buffy asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm Giles, Mammy Giles. Your new Watcher," he revealed.  
  
Buffy burst into laughter despite the seriousness of the situation. "Mammy? What kind of name is Mammy?"  
  
"It's short for Emmanuel actually," Giles smiled nervously. "My parents were going to name me Rupert but my father felt that I might get teased too much so instead they went with Emmanuel and in university I got the nickname Mammy which unfortunately has stuck."  
  
"So you're my new Watcher?" Buffy looked up at him. "How long a life expectancy do you guys have anyway?"  
  
"Oh," Giles shuffled a little uncomfortably. "About the same as Slayers."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We prepare," Giles told her as he brought down countless books from the shelves. "There is a threat to Sunnydale and we need to be ready."  
  
"I thought I was ready," Buffy reflected. "But I couldn't defeat them. What if they're too strong?"  
  
Giles put a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder. "We'll get through it together."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Buffy stood admiring the hat in the window as much as she admired her own reflection. Wartime rations had done wonders for her figure.  
  
"Excuse me, Buffy?" a timid voice from behind her interrupted. "My name is Parker, Parker Abrams. We met at the Manning's cotillion last week."  
  
Buffy spun around to see a doe eyed youth looking at her admiringly. "Yes of course. I remember you."  
  
"I just had to say how much I admire you and I know you can't possibly think much of me but I'm going off to fight the demons with all the other men. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a coffee some time," Parker uttered without taking a single breath.  
  
"I'd like that," Buffy smiled. Parker was pretty cute and Buffy had still had no word from Angel. Buffy didn't know if he was even alive or dead. It was time to move on.  
  
"Are you going to the Monster Bazaar tomorrow night?" Parker inquired.  
  
"Why yes, I was planning to," Buffy nodded.  
  
"Perhaps you would do me the pleasure of having the first dance with me," Parker requested.  
  
"I'd be happy to. Good day to you sir," Buffy smiled walking away towards her father's carriage. On the ride back to her house Buffy reflected on her happy meeting with Parker. His family owned an estate over in the next town. He was very well connected. Buffy was feeling very fortunate indeed that he had decided to bestow his favour on her.  
  
Upon telling Giles the good news he grew very displeased. "You're going to a party?" he spurted. "But there is still far too much to be done. The necessary training has to be completed. There is still a great deal we don't know about this demon threat headed towards Sunnydale. We need to continue researching this."  
  
"You're my tutor, you know I'm terrible at research" Buffy pointed out. "Plus, going to a party would really relax me and I'll fight better if I'm all relaxed. Won't I?"  
  
Giles was forced to agree.  
  
"Besides," she pointed out. "The Monster Bazaar is being held to raise funds for the war effort. I have to do what I can."  
  
"We can't afford to be careless Buffy," Giles cautioned. "Sherman is a formidable opponent."  
  
"Who's Sherman?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"Why that's the demon army leader," Giles explained. "He's some sort of super vampire. He was a powerful wizard before he was turned but he was defeated back in the 1400's and sent to a hell dimension. If he returns he will be virtually unstoppable. He has been killed twice already and yet he has come back."  
  
"That's a pretty neat trick," Buffy observed. "I wouldn't mind learning that one."  
  
Giles was visibly annoyed at her flippant attitude. "These troops lead the way for his march into Sunnydale. If they make it into Sunnydale they will summon him. His goal is to harness the power of the Hellmouth and open the portal to the demon dimension causing unspeakable torment for all living creatures."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Southern Discomfort

Title: Gone With the Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy wound around a plot devised by Margaret O' Mitchell in her novel Gone With the Wind. Warped huh?  
  
Sharing: If you would like to share this feel free to do so however just let me know where it's headed.  
  
How to do that? Email me at elizard100@yahoo.ca  
  
Spoilers: Set during Season 6 after "As You Were" but before "Hell's Bells".  
  
This fanfic arose from a posting on the Buffy Cross and Stake Spoiler Message Board. One of the posters said she thought there were a lot of similarities between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Gone With the Wind so I thought I'd explore the concept. Most of my ideas for fanfics come from inspiration on the board.  
  
Summary: Buffy falls asleep while watching Gone With the Wind and has an interesting dream in which she is Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
  
  
Part II  
  
  
  
As Buffy entered the ballroom she was amazed at how attractive the organizers had managed to make it with their limited wartime supplies. Flags, banners and flowers decorated the hall. Booths were lined up along the back selling all kinds of good things to eat and to wear.  
  
Buffy looked around to see Parker leaning up against a column drinking a mint julep and talking to a tall brown haired girl. While in conversation his head turned in her direction and upon catching her eye he smiled warmly. He immediately excused himself from his companion and greeted Buffy heartily.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were coming or not," he seemed happy to see her.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Buffy beamed. Parker had such lovely brown eyes she noted. They spent the better part of the evening talking and dancing.  
  
"Way to go Buffy," Willow congratulated the blonde girl while Parker went to get them some punch. "I see things are progressing nicely with Parker."  
  
"Yes," Buffy smiled. "They certainly are. I've hardly thought about Angel all night."  
  
"You still haven't heard anything from him?" Willow questioned.  
  
"No," Buffy replied. "But I'm moving on to bigger and better things. My life hasn't stopped simply because Angel Wilkes isn't in it anymore."  
  
"Good for you," Willow congratulated her as a pretty blonde girl walked towards them. "Oh and by the way Buffy, I'd like you to meet my friend Tara."  
  
"Hi," Buffy greeted the blonde girl. "Nice to meet you. How do you two know each other?"  
  
"Oh, um, we share a common interest," Tara explained looking at Willow.  
  
"That's nice," Buffy smiled. "It's good to have interests my mother always says, to occupy you when the men are away. What is it?"  
  
Tara turned to look at Willow and exchanged a knowing glance. "Oh, um, we are both interested in, um, folk dancing. Yeah, folk dancing."  
  
Buffy looked a little confused but accepted the explanation. "You must have a gay old time with that," she decided.  
  
Willow tried to stifle a giggle as she and Tara seemed to be sharing some sort of inside joke. "Well," Buffy chided. "Don't spend all your time on your hobby or else you'll end up a couple of old maids living together with just each other and a cat to keep you company."  
  
Tara smiled at the thought of it. "No," she agreed in mock seriousness. "We wouldn't want that now would we Willow?"  
  
Willow shook her head in mock agreement.  
  
Parker returned with the glasses of punch and after they were emptied requested yet another dance with Buffy. The young couple outshone everyone else on the dancefloor with their efforts.  
  
"Let's go over here and sit down for a little while to catch our breath," Parker suggested after a particularly vigorous jig. He led Buffy into a deserted side room. As they sat down Parker impetuously took Buffy by the hand. Blushing at so bold a gesture Buffy was overwhelmed by the force of his ardour, allowing herself to be kissed by this rash young man. She rejoiced at the thought that she may finally have found what Angel told her she should find. Maybe he had been right. Maybe she could lose herself in this new love and forget Angel ever existed. She could at least try.  
  
A trumpet blast brought the lovebirds to their senses and they hastened back inside to see what the fuss was about. A tall man with a large moustache stood at the front of the hall asking for everyone's attention. It was Colonel Jeffries, a friend of Buffy's father. "Ladies and gentlemen," he called out. "I thank you for your generous efforts towards our worthy cause. I assure you that the war with the demons will be over very soon. We are gaining on them every day. The money we have raised tonight will go towards providing medical relief for those injured in this fight with Sherman's troops."  
  
Buffy smiled up at Parker warmly.  
  
At the front of the hall Colonel Jeffries continued in recognizing local people who had made significant contributions to the cause. "I'd like to take this opportunity to say a special thank you to someone who has become a real friend of our efforts by getting much needed supplies to us past the demons. His bravery is an example to us all. Will you come up and take a bow sir?" He gestured to a man at the front but Buffy couldn't see him because so many other people were craning their necks to get a look at him. As the man took to the platform Buffy was shocked to see that it was the blond vampire from the soiree at her father's house just weeks before. "May I present Spike Butler," the moustached man announced.  
  
Parker seemed distracted by something and excused himself for a few moments.  
  
Buffy nodded in acknowledgement but was fixated on the platform where this vampire who had attacked her was being lauded as a hero. She couldn't believe her eyes. The crowed joined up in enthusiastic applause as the blond vampire stood and bowed to them. This was all too much for her. Buffy decided to get a breath of fresh air and stepped outside onto the balcony while looking around for Parker. Not seeing him anywhere she looked up at the moon. Buffy smiled, reflecting on how well the evening was turning out. Suddenly from below, two voices raised in argument caught her attention. It was a lovers quarrel and the woman seemed to be quite upset.  
  
"I saw you with that girl," she accused. "I came here tonight to be with you and then I find you dancing with some other girl."  
  
"Janice," the man's voice comforted. "She means nothing to me. We were just talking about the war. I don't care about her at all. She's not half as pretty as you are."  
  
The woman's voice laughed at the insult. "Really?" She paused then gave in a little, "You're sure she's nothing to you?"  
  
"I promise," he assured her. "She's been chasing me for weeks now. I've just been nice to her so as not to hurt her feelings. You know, the whole chivalry thing and all, but what I really want is you," his voice became muffled and the sounds of kissing could be heard.  
  
Buffy was frozen in shock. She recognized the voice. It was Parker. As she looked over the edge of the balcony she could see him locked in a passionate embrace with the brunette she had seen him talking with when she arrived. The shock of this latest rejection overwhelmed her. Buffy angrily pushed into the ballroom intending to leave.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked. "Where's Parker?"  
  
"I never want to see him again," Buffy cried out holding back the tears.  
  
"I don't get it," Willow answered in surprise. "I mean, you two were all snuggly wuggly a little while ago."  
  
"That was before he turned into a complete and total creep," Buffy confessed. "You just can't trust any men in the matters of love, can you Willow?"  
  
Willow nodded, looking towards Tara who was helping herself at the punchbowl.  
  
"Buffy, Willow, I've got someone who'd like to meet you," a voice called out. It was Colonel Jeffries making his way through the crowded room.  
  
"Hello Colonel," Buffy greeted with the warmest smile she could muster under the circumstances. "How nice to see you."  
  
"May I present Captain Spike Butler." The crowd parted and Buffy found herself staring at the blond vampire once again.  
  
"How do you do?" he smirked taking Buffy's hand and raising it to his lips in greeting. He affected a slight bow as he lowered his head to meet her hand but his eyes never left hers. Buffy felt a chill go through her at his icy touch. "It seems to me we've met once before," he suggested. "I believe you had broken a vase."  
  
"Yes, I recall meeting you Captain Butler," Buffy acknowledged stiffly. "If I had known you were going to be here this evening I would have brought something I've been saving for you since that night. It's made out of wood, can you guess what it is?"  
  
"I'm sure I couldn't," Spike became a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Spike here has been a lifesaver to us," Colonel Jeffries explained. "Without him I don't know where we'd be at in this war. By getting through Sherman's blockades he has brought us weapons and increased our rations supply. He's made a big difference to Sunnydale. We all owe him a debt of gratitude." A young man in soldier's dress came up and tapped the Colonel on the shoulder. "Would you lovely ladies excuse me for a moment?"  
  
Buffy turned to Spike confused. "This is all very admirable sir. I had no idea you were so committed to the cause. You must believe in it quite strongly."  
  
"I believe in Spike Butler," the vampire came clean. "He's the only cause I know. The rest doesn't mean much to me. I make a very good profit from my escapades and that's reason enough for me."  
  
Buffy shook her head in disgust. "I should have known better than to think that you, a vampire, could be noble. That you could care for something beyond your own evil needs. You men are all alike."  
  
Buffy looked over and out of the corner of her eye saw Parker happily dancing with the brunette oblivious to her.  
  
"Oh," Spike observed. "The boy didn't like what he saw so he's moved on to something better and now you're all boo hooing. Well, it certainly didn't take you much time to find someone new after Angel went away to fight the good fight."  
  
Buffy turned to look at Spike incredulously.  
  
"Eh, this whelp wasn't up to snuff for you anyway," he offered by way of support. Turning to Willow he tried to bring her into it. "Don't you think Red?"  
  
"I'm just here for moral support," Willow admitted. "Although I think that Buffy shouldn't let a bad experience with Parker ruin her fun here tonight. She's fallen off her horse, she should just get back up on it again."  
  
"Not a bad idea, what do you say about a whirl around the dance floor pet?" Spike offered Buffy.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "With you?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" he attempted to take her hand but she pulled it back. "Oh come on. All this fighting we've been doing is nothing more than a dance without the music. You can see how well matched we are. You noticed it when we fought, just like I did." He took a step closer to her speaking slowly close to her ear. "Every move perfectly matched. We understand each other you and I." He smiled a little while staring intently into her eyes.  
  
Buffy gulped, suddenly uncomfortable with his proximity to her. She was so aware of his body and the power it wielded. She tried to force it from her mind, affecting a semblance of boredom. "What do you want from me anyway?" she demanded haughtily.  
  
"I'll tell you Buffy O'Hara, if you'll take that Southern California glazed look off your face," Spike was through playing games. "I want you to say to me the words I heard you say to Angel: I love you!"  
  
Buffy laughed in his face," That's something you'll never hear from me, Captain Butler, as long as you live."  
  
Spike wasn't thrown off by her dismissal. "You know you want to dance," he whispered cockily jutting out his chin implying more with his looks than with his words.  
  
"Say I do want to dance," Buffy countered, a look of disgust growing on her face. "It wouldn't be with you. It would *never* be with you." Buffy turned and strode out of the ballroom leaving the wonderstruck vampire looking after her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy's training and preparations for her imminent meeting with Sherman continued. Giles was determined that she would be ready when the time came. One evening Buffy was interrupted in her training as one of the servants came to alert her that there was a young gentleman to see her.  
  
When the door opened Buffy was disappointed to find it was Spike Butler. Ever since the Monster Bazaar he had gotten into the habit of dropping by unannounced offering her tidbits of information about Sherman. She made no secret about her distaste at seeing him again.  
  
"I don't know why I let you come to visit me," she wondered aloud. "I'm a slayer and you're a vampire. Vampires are evil. It's not like we're supposed to be friendly and all."  
  
"I know why you've let me come to see you," Spike explained. "It's because I've brought you a very nice present. All the way from Los Angeles."  
  
"What is it Spike?" she asked looking curiously at the large green box, animosity all forgotten.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I'm going to give this to you or not now since you weren't happy to see me," he teased until she made such a fuss that he gave in to her.  
  
Opening the box she exclaimed with great pleasure, "Oh Spike, it's beautiful." Raising the battleaxe out of the tissue paper she read the card aloud "You tear my heart out with your beauty."  
  
Spike smiled at her obvious enjoyment of the gift. Buffy took it over to a practice dummy to try it out. Smiling back at him she decided to play a little joke. Holding the axe backwards she whacked at the dummy clumsily, throwing herself off balance. "How did I do?" she asked with false innocence.  
  
"Awful," Spike uttered in pure disgust. "When a girl like you doesn't know how to use a battleaxe properly the war has stopped being a joke." Spike came over and put his arms around her in order to show her how to hold the battleaxe properly. She stiffened at his closeness, the tension between them rising.  
  
"Here, let me do it," Buffy laughed, spinning the axe around deftly and proceeding to aim it at the dummy's head split it in two. "It's very kind of you to bring me such a lovely present," she added.  
  
"I'm not kind. I'm just tempting you," Spike hissed. "I never give anything away without expecting something in return. I always get paid."  
  
Buffy choked back in surprise. "If you think I won't slay you simply because of my shiny new battleaxe you've got another thing coming."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not afraid of you," Spike responded.  
  
"Well, I won't *dance* with you either," Buffy brandished her weapon. Spike stepped forward and took Buffy in his arms removing the battleaxe and dropping it to the floor. She struggled at first and then gave in to him. He placed his arms around her in an intimate dance pose; his firm hands on the small of her back, while staring deeply into her eyes. There seemed to be a song playing that only the two of them could hear.  
  
"You've never stopped dancing with me," he pointed out tracing his left hand up her arm and cupping her chin. He leaned down as though to bite her neck. Buffy closed her eyes in fascination at what he was doing, half resisting and half willing it to take place. "But no," he decided stopping himself. "I don't think I will bite you – although you need biting badly."  
  
Buffy pulled herself away from him repulsed by his obvious attraction to her and her realization at the way in which she herself had responded. "And you think that person is you? Why I wouldn't let you bite me if you were the last man on earth." Buffy stormed out of the room to the sound of Spike's laughter.  
  
As Buffy flew down the hallway she bumped into Ethan Wilkinson who had been spying on her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily. "Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Just checking out the competition," he answered slyly.  
  
"What do you mean "competition"? Buffy asked, perplexed.  
  
"It's not just demons who are heralding the arrival of Sherman you know," he explained. "There are those of us *humans* who stand to benefit from his plans."  
  
"You've been spying on me to help the demons?" Buffy was stunned. "That's despicable. Get out of my house right now."  
  
Ethan smiled mysteriously but left the house according to Buffy's orders.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Buffy made a beeline for the library looking to prove herself with some industrious studying. "So, what's on for today?" she asked her Watcher. "Anything important?"  
  
Giles turned to look at her, startled by her early morning appearance. He reached back to close the door to his office. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he had been up all night with his books. "Yes, rather," he agreed. "I've just uncovered some rather startling information about Sherman. Let me just cross-reference a few of these translations and then I'd like to speak with you regarding this a little later. Why don't you go and do your studies in the garden this morning and I'll come for you when I've finished."  
  
"Ok," Buffy shrugged, feeling like he was trying to get rid of her. "I'll go do the homework thing." Buffy made her way to the back lawn and settled herself down on a blanket, her books spread out before her.  
  
"Watcha doin' Buffy?" her sister Dawn asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Homework. What does it look like?" Buffy replied, clearly annoyed.  
  
"So I guess you aren't interested in seeing Angel then?" Dawn smirked, happy to be getting the better of her older sibling.  
  
Buffy dropped her book in her lap. "What did you say? Angel, here?" she couldn't believe what she had heard.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him in the library talking with Mammy a couple of minutes ago" Dawn explained. "I think he's been here since late last night because I know Mammy was here all night doing research. Jeez, if you weren't so busy pining after Parker Abrams you might have noticed."  
  
Buffy would have heard this last cutting comment if she hadn't already made a mad dash for the library. Angel was here, in her house. Buffy was ecstatic at the thought of seeing him again. As she opened the door to the library she could hear their two voices deep in conversation inside Giles' office.  
  
"So she doesn't know?" Angel asked.  
  
"I've only just discovered this myself," Giles was responding. "I'm not sure if I'm going to tell her or not. I don't know how it could help."  
  
"Knowing that you're going to die has to be a pretty scary thing to deal with," Angel acknowledged. "I don't know if she's strong enough to have it not throw her off her fight."  
  
"But the prophecy says that she will face Sherman and that she will die when she does," Giles pointed out with concern in his voice. "I just want to check this reference again. Maybe I'm wrong about this."  
  
Buffy dropped her books in shock. The two men, alerted to her presence emerged from the room.  
  
"Buffy," Giles was surprised to see her. "I didn't realize you were out here. How long have you been…" He recognized the look of horror on her face. "Oh, I see."  
  
"Hello Buffy," Angel greeted her. This was the first time he had seen her in six months.  
  
"So, you've come to see me before I die," Buffy angrily taunted him. "How thoughtful of you."  
  
"Buffy, it's not like that," Angel looked down.  
  
"I didn't want to alarm you unnecessarily," Giles explained. "I'm rechecking my sources. I hope that I may have mistranslated this."  
  
"I'm sure you haven't," Buffy assured him. "You wouldn't look this worried if you thought you had. So when is all this supposed to happen?"  
  
"Well, that's one thing the texts are rather vague on," Giles pointed out removing his glasses, polishing them. "They say that on the Feast of St. Haumia the Slayer will die at the hands of the great demon warrior. Over the years since this prophecy was first written the Feast of Haumia has come to be celebrated on a number of dates by the sects who recognize it, within a weeklong celebration."  
  
Buffy just stood and stared.  
  
"Please don't worry. We'll try to find a way around the prophecy," Giles offered a dim hope. "You know these prophecies, they're not always right."  
  
"So when is this weeklong party scheduled to take place?" Buffy asked.  
  
"By my calculations it began three days ago," Giles disclosed.  
  
"Well, I love a good party," Buffy said flippantly. "But what if I don't take on this Sherman guy. Say I just lay low and don't give him the chance to kill me. How does that sound?"  
  
"If you don't do battle with him then he will destroy the world, killing all who live in it," Giles explained.  
  
"So I don't really have a choice then is what you're saying," Buffy observed. "I'm sorry I even got out of bed this morning." Buffy hiked her skirts up and left the room angrily.  
  
Giles turned to Angel. "Go after her," he ordered.  
  
Angel found Buffy sitting in a darkened room all alone. He sat beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Buffy turned and buried her face in his chest sobbing loudly. "But I don't want to die," she cried. "I'm only sixteen years old. I'm not ready to go."  
  
"I know," Angel agreed. "It's not fair. You're so young, you have so much living to do. You should be allowed to do it without any of these hindrances. I went away so you could have a life and now that life is being taken from you."  
  
Buffy pulled away from him. "If you hadn't gone away we could have at least had these past six months. Now all we're left with is regret."  
  
"I don't regret how I feel about you Buffy," Angel admitted. "I don't regret that I want something better for you than me."  
  
"I don't know why you keep saying that Angel," Buffy asked perplexed. "I can't imagine anyone who could be better for me than you are."  
  
"I have to show you something. This will startle you but don't be afraid," Angel cautioned. Turning away he allowed the change to come over him. Turning back, Angel showed her his true face.  
  
Buffy jumped up off her seat letting out a startled little yelp of surprise. "You're a vampire," she stammered. "Oh Angel, I didn't know." Buffy reached her hand up and touched the ridges on his forehead and leaned forward and kissed his troubled brow.  
  
"You're not disgusted with me?" he was confused. "I'm a vampire Buffy. A thing of evil."  
  
"I know you Angel," Buffy pointed out. "You're no more evil than I am."  
  
"So I guess you can see why we can never be together," Angel explained.  
  
"No I don't see," Buffy disagreed. "I love you and I think you love me. That should be all that matters. If this was all that was holding you back from being with me then we're ok now. I don't care that you're a vampire."  
  
"But you should care," Angel struggled to find the words. "And if you don't then I will. I won't ruin your life like mine has been ruined."  
  
"But you wouldn't be ruining it," Buffy argued. "By being in it you would be making it better."  
  
Angel would not be reasoned with. "I can't stay," he told her. "I have to go back up to the front. I have to believe that I can stop Sherman's troops before they can summon him. If I can do that then you may never have to face him."  
  
"Do you think that will happen?" Buffy hoped.  
  
"I don't know. We're losing badly. We have incredibly high casualty rates. My men are barefoot. We have to try but I feel the end of the war is nearing. Once the demons get into Sunnydale they will be able to summon Sherman. There's some location of significance directly over the Hellmouth where they have to go to summon him. That's one of the things that Giles is working on now. He's trying to figure out where that is so we can prevent them from ever attempting it."  
  
Buffy sobbed into his arms.  
  
"You must be brave. You must. How else can I bear going," Angel was trying to be noble. "Oh Buffy, you are so fine and strong and beautiful. Not just your sweet face, my dear. But you."  
  
Buffy looked up into his eyes. "I love you Angel," she declared. "I love you, did you hear me?"  
  
"Buffy, don't say such things," Angel turned from her.  
  
"Then go," she ordered, pushing him away from her. "Go and fight your war." She turned, crying again.  
  
Angel stood and moved as though to touch her but thought twice about the gesture, choosing instead to silently take his leave.  
  
Buffy lifted her head looking after him, "When the war's over Angel. When the war's over."  
  
* * *  
  
That evening Buffy was strolling downtown with her friends Willow and Xander when they were approached by a strange woman in a red cloak who had her face covered by a scarf. "I've got something for you," she whispered, looking around nervously.  
  
"Harmony, is that you?" Xander immediately recognized their former schoolmate.  
  
The woman pulled the scarf down to reveal that it was in fact Harmony Kendall, late of Sunnydale and in fact late due to the fact that she had been turned into a vampire. "Yes, it's me," she hissed. "And will you keep your voice down."  
  
"What, are you afraid that someone will stake you if they see you?" Xander joked.  
  
"No," Harmony disagreed. "I just don't want anyone seeing me talking to such losers as you."  
  
"As much fun as this is," Buffy interrupted. "I gotta ask, what do you want Harmony?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Buffy. Alone." Harmony pulled Buffy off to one side. "I just came to give you this," she held out an object wrapped in a handkerchief. She unwrapped it to reveal a shining dagger with a razor sharp edge.  
  
"Uh, thanks but I'm good," Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Look," Harmony was getting antsy now. "It wasn't my idea to give this to you. It's a gift from a friend. It's supposed to be a really good dagger. You might need it. You can get a lot of use out of it when Sherman's troops get here. Me? I wouldn't care if they sliced you into ribbons but my opinion doesn't really matter."  
  
"Alright, give me the dagger then," Buffy conceded.  
  
Harmony placed the dagger into Buffy's outstretched hand and then turned and started walking away in a dramatic gesture. She threw the one edge of her cape over her shoulder causing her to trip on the hem from the other side.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Xander observed calling out after her. "Nobody makes an exit like Harmony."  
  
Buffy looked down at the handkerchief the dagger was wrapped in to see the initials SB. Buffy became angry at the sight of it. "Oh, if I wasn't a lady! What wouldn't I tell that varmint."  
  
Buffy got her chance a couple of hours later as she ran into Spike on her way home from patrolling.  
  
"I hear Sherman's troops will be making their way in soon. That's when the real fun starts," Spike observed. "Panic everywhere. It's already begun. You shouldn't be here Buffy."  
  
"Where should I be?" she asked.  
  
"With me," Spike answered. "We belong together. Why don't we leave Southern California and go some place else. No sense in sticking around here and watching Sunnydale come down around your ears. Too many nice places to go and visit. Mexico, London, Paris."  
  
"With you?" Buffy countered.  
  
Spike nodded his head in agreement. "Yes ma'am. Someone who understands you and admires you for just what you are. I figure we belong together, being the same sort. I've been waiting for you to get that bloody Angel out of your heart but I can't wait forever. Are you going with me or not?"  
  
Buffy pushed him away from her, throwing him back onto a tombstone. "I hate and despise you Spike Butler. I'll hate and despise you till I die." Buffy stormed off into the night.  
  
Spike followed her with his eyes for as long as he could. Smiling to himself he commented, "Oh no you won't Buffy. Not that long."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy continued her training, preparing for the inevitable while Giles continued trying to find a way of reinterpreting the prophecy. Both knew they were fighting a losing battle but they still carried on. For 35 hours straight, the battered Sunnydale troops hung grimly on, hoping for a miracle. Then there fell a silence, more terrifying than the pounding of the cannon. A frantic knocking on the door awoke Buffy and her family early the next morning. It was Xander.  
  
"Our soldiers have fallen. The demon troops will be entering Sunnydale by nightfall," he warned. "You should all leave town immediately."  
  
Xander and Buffy readied her family but as they prepared to drive off Buffy held back. "I'll go with Xander," she lied, then watched them drive off. This could be the last time she would ever see her family she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on Buffy, let's go," Xander urged.  
  
"I'm not going," Buffy replied.  
  
"You gonna do some of that Slayer stuff?" he asked.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I came by to see you the other morning," Xander explained. "Your mother said it would be ok if I waited for you in the library and I guess I fell asleep behind the book stacks. I woke up when I heard you all talking. That's pretty heavy stuff."  
  
"I can't think about that now," Buffy said avoiding the topic. "I'll think about that tomorrow. Today I'm focusing on stopping the demons from raising Sherman."  
  
"I'll help you," Xander offered. "They wouldn't let me go off and fight for the cause because I'm not 18 yet but I'd really like to do something. Please let me help you. I know everything there is to know about fighting."  
  
"Well, alright," Buffy conceded. "I could use a hand. But if it gets bad promise me you'll get out of the way. I don't want to have to be worrying about you when I'm fighting."  
  
"No problemo," Xander reassured her.  
  
Buffy went upstairs into her room and took her battleaxe out of it's hiding spot.  
  
"Ooh, that's a nice one," Xander admired. "Where did you get that from?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Buffy responded.  
  
Buffy and Xander walked down the deserted streets. It was beginning to get dark and the electric street lamps were starting to come on. Passing by a lamppost, Buffy looked up at it quizzically. "I thought electric lights hadn't been invented yet," she observed.  
  
Just then a troop of demons appeared around the corner. Six or seven of the ugliest demons Buffy had ever set eyes on came rushing towards them. Buffy took on four of them while Xander put in a valiant effort with the other two. Buffy managed to cut off the head of the first one to get to her but the others proved more difficult, moving out of her reach as she attacked them. Looking over at Xander she saw he was in dire straits as the two demons approached him from either side.  
  
Grabbing Spike's dagger she had hidden in her sleeve, Buffy flung it at the one demon catching him square between the shoulder blades. He immediately crumpled to his knees and fell on the ground.  
  
"Hmm, he was right," she observed. "Handy."  
  
Xander then was left with the one other demon. As Buffy continued her fighting she grew more fierce and daring. Xander observed from his position how wild she had become with bloodlust. As she finished off the last one she saw another group heading down the street towards them.  
  
"Xander get out of here," she ordered. "We have to find Tara and Willow. Maybe they can help."  
  
"But we don't have a car," Xander pointed out. "And Tara's place is clear across town."  
  
"Go and find Spike," Buffy suggested. "He would be able to help us. He's probably over at the demon bar downtown. Hurry."  
  
Buffy raised her battleaxe ready for the next onslaught of attackers.  
  
Xander ran all the way to Willy's bar but stopped short of going in. "Hello," he called out. "Hello." He continued until Willy stuck his head outside the door.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" the surprised bartender asked.  
  
"I didn't want to come inside with all the demons but I need to speak with Spike," Xander explained.  
  
"Oh sure kid," Willy nodded. "No problem."  
  
Spike appeared at the door with a half-pint of beer in his hand.  
  
"Buffy needs you to come right away," Xander explained.  
  
"Ok," Spike nodded. "Just let me finish this beer and we'll be off. Come on in, I'll spot you a half pint."  
  
"I can't go in there," Xander was shocked at the suggestion. "There are demons in there. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Fine," Spike sighed at the irony. "Suit yourself. I'll just be a minute."  
  
Moments later Spike and Xander were on their way in Spike's DeSoto. They stopped and picked up Willow and Tara and then went in search of Buffy. They found her in the middle of a large crowd of demons. Her dress was torn, her hair a mess but she was in a battle frenzy the likes of which none of them could have imagined. She swung her battleaxe skillfully lopping off the arm of one demon who approached her. She pulled it back only to hurl it towards an approaching demon leaving it sticking out of it's head. Now weaponless she was being surrounded by an incalculable number of demon soldiers.  
  
Spike observed the mayhem with glee. "Well, this is all just neat," he chortled.  
  
Xander took the wheel while they pulled up close to where Buffy stood fighting The car parted the crowd of demons in their path. Opening up the door, Spike leaned out and grabbed Buffy by the arms pulling her into the car. She swung around to strike him and he braced for the impact but upon seeing him she collapsed into his arms letting herself be pulled into his embrace as they drove off to safety.  
  
"But I didn't stop them," Buffy cried breaking down after such a tremendous effort. "They'll raise Sherman now. I want to go home."  
  
Spike held her in his arms and said to her in soothing tones, "It's alright darling. All right, now you shall go home. I guess anybody who did what you've done today can take care of Sherman."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Night the Lights Went Out In Sunnyda...

Title: Gone With the Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy wound around a plot devised by Margaret O' Mitchell in her novel Gone With the Wind. Warped huh?  
  
Sharing: If you would like to share this feel free to do so however just let me know where it's headed.  
  
How to do that? Email me at elizard100@yahoo.ca  
  
Spoilers: Set during Season 6 after "As You Were" but before "Hell's Bells".  
  
This fanfic arose from a posting on the Buffy Cross and Stake Spoiler Message Board. One of the posters said she thought there were a lot of similarities between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Gone With the Wind so I thought I'd explore the concept. Most of my ideas for fanfics come from inspiration on the board.  
  
Summary: Buffy falls asleep while watching Gone With the Wind and has an interesting dream in which she is Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
  
  
Part III  
  
As they pulled up in front of Buffy's house Xander got out and ran towards the house followed by Willow and Tara.  
  
Buffy slid out of the car and looked around her. In the distance she could see signs of the approaching hordes. The demons were destroying everything in their path and darkness was taking over Sunnydale.  
  
Spike got out and stood beside her pointing off into the distance. "Take a good look my dear," he said to Buffy pointing off into the distance. "It's a historic moment. You can tell your grandchildren you were there the night the lights went out in Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy cringed at the recollection of the prophecy. "I don't know about that," she corrected him, quickly changing the subject. "You know, you did pretty well for yourself out of this little war Spike. Being a demon, they won't kill you and you've made a tidy profit as well. Unlike all these hopeless do-gooders who went off to fight and lost not only the war but their lives."  
  
"I don't know if I'm so lucky," Spike observed. "At least they had something to believe in. I think I'll join up with our brave lads in grey. I'm feeling kind of grey right around now."  
  
"You can't be serious," Buffy balked. "I need you here to help me fight them off. They'll be coming here to my house. Once they find this place Giles mentioned they will raise Sherman," Buffy paused painfully. "And he will kill me."  
  
"Selfish to the end, aren't you?" Spike criticized, unaware of the prophecy. "Thinking only of your own precious Slayer hide. Well, Slayer or not, I'm going to fight the good fight for once in my life."  
  
"But you're a vampire," Buffy pointed out. "You're evil by nature. I thought all you evil types wanted the world to end? Why would you align yourself with a lost cause that helps out the good guys."  
  
"It may be a lost cause but I've always had a weakness for lost causes, once they're really lost," Spike reflected. "Besides, I'm in no big rush to see this world end. It's got lots of things I like. Dog racing for instance, and poker and it's got all these people walking around like picnic baskets with legs. No, I'm not looking to see the world end anytime soon."  
  
"Well then if you aren't going to stay and help me you should just go," Buffy turned on him. "Get out of my sight because you don't seem to know what you are or what you want."  
  
"Not so fast," Spike halted her. "There's one thing I do know, and that is I love you, Buffy. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike – bad lots both of us, selfish and shrewd, but able to look things in the eyes and call them by their right names…I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman. I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman."  
  
Buffy just stood there staring at him with her arms folded. "You know you're like a broken record sometimes," she criticized. "Vampires haven't got souls. They aren't even capable of love."  
  
Spike was stung by her words. "That's where you're wrong, luv. We can too love," he paused then added with emphasis. "We can love well, if not wisely."  
  
As if to prove it Spike stepped forward and put his arms around Buffy pulling her close. "Kiss me Buffy," he whispered in her ear. "Kiss me like you're never going to see me again. Because you never know, you might not."  
  
Buffy looked at him with disgust and pushed him away. "Will you just go already," she urged.  
  
"Fine," Spike said with a bruised ego. "I'm going but before I do I want to give you this." Spike held out a wooden stake. "That other stuff is just showy. This is all you really need."  
  
"How do you know I won't use this on you?" Buffy asked as he turned to leave.  
  
"I don't," Spike admitted, getting into his car and driving off into the still night air.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked up the steps to her house. She was home. Let the demons come, she could face them all because she was home again. As she opened the door Buffy was met by the sad faces of her friends. Looking around her Buffy could see that the demons had already been there. Furniture lay broken and whatever personal objects they had left behind had been piled together into a large pit in the living room floor where the demons had started a fire. Buffy saw Willow emerge from a side room with a startled look on her face.  
  
"What's in there?" Buffy asked timidly.  
  
Willow looked at her friend with horror in her eyes. "Don't go in there Buffy," she cautioned.  
  
"What is it Willow," Buffy needed to know. "Who's in there?"  
  
Buffy pushed past Willow and entered the room. It was dark save for a few candles lit near a table at the far end of the room. She could just make out something laid out on the table. Getting closer Buffy's heart leapt into her throat. Strewn across the table were the remnants of Mr. Gordo. He had been shamelessly pulled apart into ragged dirty pieces of pink fluff.  
  
"NO," Buffy let out a loud, wild scream.  
  
Gathering her strength she emerged from the room her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Buffy," Giles stepped forward. "I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do. We hid when they entered the house and luckily they didn't find us before they left."  
  
Buffy turned to look at him curiously. "What do you mean we?"  
  
Dawn stepped out from behind Giles. "I think he means me."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded angrily. "Didn't you know how dangerous this is?"  
  
"Actually, no I didn't," Dawn admitted. "If I had known I definitely wouldn't have snuck away from Mom and Dad to come back here."  
  
"Great," Buffy sighed. "This is all I need, my kid sister to look out for."  
  
"Well I'm not too thrilled about it either. I'm hungry Buffy," Dawn whined. "The demons raided the refrigerator and they didn't leave anything behind for us to eat. I wish Mom was here. She'd know what to do."  
  
"But she's not here," Buffy pointed out. "So we have to get by on our own. Willow, Tara, go have a look in the kitchen and see if there's anything left. We'll need our strength. Sherman's troops will be looking for the place where they can open the portal."  
  
"Actually I know where it is," Giles interrupted.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"It's this house," he announced. "It was built right over the Hellmouth. All this time it's been right here below my library."  
  
"Why didn't the demons realize that when they were here," Buffy asked.  
  
"Those were just foot soldiers. They lead the way and raze the path for the Summoners," Giles explained. "They're the ones who know what they're looking for. The foot soldiers run amok creating havoc and mayhem before the Summoners show up. By my estimation they'll be here by morning."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing," Buffy tried to sound sure of herself. "I'm here now."  
  
"You're being very brave," Giles sounded impressed. "Considering what you know that can't be very easy."  
  
"I figure what have I got to lose," Buffy sounded cavalier. "So tell me about these Summoners. What's their deal?"  
  
"They will bring forth the demon known as Sherman," Giles explained. "Sherman is the one who will attempt to open the portal to the demon dimension thus creating unspeakable torment."  
  
"How does he do that?" Buffy wanted to know everything.  
  
"Well, it's rather complicated and a tad unorthodox," Giles picked up a book off of a table and opened it to show Buffy an illustration. "There has only ever been one other instance of someone attempting a ritual of this nature. That was back in the 1400's. It almost succeeded but the supplicant died of shock thus interrupting the ritual." Giles pointed to a picture in the book taken from an engraving.  
  
"It looks like they're…" Buffy paused. "No, it can't be. It looks like they're licking his face."  
  
"Yes, well, sort of," Giles looked a little embarrassed at the silliness of the act. "After they have spoken the spell to open the portal, the Summoners cleanse their tongues of the unclean words by wiping them off on the supplicant's face. What follows is quite horrific. When the words interact with human flesh they become alive and form into the portal using the human supplicant as an anchor. There are some aspects of the ritual that are a little unclear. I'm going to have to read up on it more."  
  
"So what do these Summoners need Sherman for then?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"The ritual itself only creates the portal. It doesn't open it," Giles shifted uncomfortably. "Sherman will need to rip the portal open."  
  
Buffy gulped. "That doesn't sound too good for this supplicant guy."  
  
Giles looked at Buffy with careworn eyes, "Or girl." He pointed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow and Tara emerged from the kitchen with what remained of the Summers family's usually well-stocked cupboards. "I've got a moldy radish, two half eaten crackers with some brown stuff on them and an unopened Cup O' Soup," Tara offered.  
  
"Cup O'Soup?" Dawn sulked. "That's disgusting."  
  
"Well it's all we've got so you'd better make the best of it," Tara suggested.  
  
"I'd rather starve," Dawn decided.  
  
"You have to eat something Dawnie," Willow explained. "If you don't eat you'll be too weak to fight back when the demons come. Tell her Buffy."  
  
"What does it matter," Dawn pointed out matter of factly. "They're going to get us no matter what we do. They're too strong."  
  
Seeing that her sister had given up hope Buffy decided to set an example. Exhausted by her fight with the demon troops and weakened by hunger Buffy picked up the radish and took a bite out of it in desperation. "I won't let them get us," she said with determination. "As God as my witness, as God as my witness, they're not going to lick me! I'm going to live through this, and when it's all over, I'll never be hungry again – no, nor any of my folks!"  
  
Dawn watched from behind her sister, impressed with her strength of character. "I just want to see Sherman try to take us on," she proclaimed with a renewed sense of hope.  
  
"His troops will no doubt be on their way to summon him," Giles calculated. "They must be on their way to this house as we speak."  
  
"I think I have an idea," Willow announced with a gleam in her eye.  
  
* * *  
  
And the wind swept through Sunnydale. SHERMAN! As Sherman's troops approached the Summers' home a stillness entered the chill night air and the soldiers parted to make way for a cloud of darkness approaching from the rear of their ranks. Clad in long, flowing robes, the Summoners appeared to be floating through the air, twisting and turning as though in agony. As they pulled their hoods back they revealed ashen faces with eyes so far back in their skulls that only a small hint of a glow could prove they were even there. They neared the house only to be greeted by the appearance of a tiny blond girl who stood her ground against them.  
  
"We are the Summoners," they hissed in unison.  
  
"Well, what a coincidence," the girl joked. "We are the Summers. Nice to meet you. But I'm afraid you can't come in."  
  
The Summoners tongues lashed about in fury at the indignance of this girl. They reached forward to grab her with their long arms but their attempt was repelled by a forcefield surrounding the house.  
  
"You demons have the worst manners," Buffy observed. "Luckily I've got a couple of friendly witches on my side."  
  
The Summoners wailed in fury.  
  
"You won't be able to hold this up forever," they decreed. "We *will* come in and we *will* summon Sherman."  
  
Buffy just looked at them and grinned, "Not by the hair of your chinny, chin, chin."  
  
She turned and walked back inside the house. "So Willow, this is the hobby that you and Tara share. Very cool. We can hold them off until Giles can figure out a way to stop them."  
  
"Um, actually Buffy," Willow sounded a little nervous. "I don't know how long the barrier spell will hold. Maybe 'til morning, maybe a few hours longer."  
  
Buffy was shocked by this news.  
  
"Besides, we don't have any food," she pointed out. "We can't stay here forever."  
  
From outside Buffy could hear the sound of the Summoners' wailing increasing.  
  
Buffy saw the worried faces of her friends looking to her for the answers but she had none.  
  
"So how do we stop this Giles?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm still consulting my books," he answered from behind a stack of large volumes. "There must be something we've overlooked."  
  
"We should all try to get some rest," Buffy suggested. "We'll need to be at top form when the barrier comes down."  
  
"I'll take the first watch," Xander offered.  
  
Buffy settled down to sleep in what was left of a chair in the corner. As the group closed their eyes for a brief and troubled respite from their problems Xander stood in the doorway watching the Summoners try to break down the forcefield.  
  
It was dark inside the house and amid their slumber the friends didn't hear the sound of quiet footsteps coming up from the basement. Giles was too engrossed in his books to even notice the figure of a vampire as it stepped into the room and hovered over the figure of Buffy. It had been hiding in the basement waiting for nightfall to make it's escape. Seeing Buffy stretched out in the chair it smiled an evil grin and leaned over to bite her before exploding, scattering her with dust. When the dust cleared the wooden stake Spike had given her could be seen in Buffy's hand.  
  
"At least I'm going out fighting," she decided out loud. Looking down at the stake, she wondered to herself what had become of Spike. Where was he and what was he doing? Was he even alive still since obviously Sherman's troops had succeeded in making it this far? She didn't like to think of him lying dead somewhere, just another pile of ashes. Even if he was a disgusting vampire.  
  
By morning the barrier had started to fluctuate, eventually giving out. Buffy braced herself for what she knew would be a losing battle. The door opened and the Summoners made their way inside. The first of them was met with a sharp axe to the skull. The next one in was luckier, managing to avoid Buffy's attack.  
  
He was mumbling some kind of incantation and Buffy moved to finish this one off as well, but found herself frozen in her steps. Willow's eyes turned to black as she stepped up in front of them beginning an incantation. Realizing what she was doing, one of the Summoners held up a glowing orb and Willow crumpled to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Willow," Tara cried out, rushing across to her friend. "What did you do to her?" she demanded as she tried to rouse the unconscious girl.  
  
"Just a little trick I picked up from a friend back in university," a voice from outside explained. "Hello Mammy," Giles was greeted by his former friend Ethan Wilkinson.  
  
"Ethan," Giles spat out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What? Didn't your Slayer tell you all about me?" Ethan taunted. "She obviously doesn't tell you everything I guess."  
  
"You won't win," Giles pronounced. "Evil will always be defeated by the forces of good."  
  
"I think this might be the exception to the rule Mammy," Ethan laughed. "You righteous types make me sick. You think everything has to play out by your rules. Well, here's a news flash. The good guys don't always win and I believe I'll be proving that to you very shortly. I'm really going to enjoy this."  
  
Ethan raised up a cudgel he had behind his back and struck Giles across the temple. Giles fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Yep," Ethan decided. "I did enjoy that."  
  
Buffy was straining to break free of the spell that held her frozen.  
  
Ethan was clearly amused by her struggles. "It didn't take much to defeat you," he chuckled speaking close in her ear. "Just a little magic of our own. You know, I could slit your throat right now if I wanted but then you wouldn't be around to see your world end. I want to see the look in your eyes as you watch everyone you love die." Looking over at Dawn, he pointed a finger at her, "I think this one will do. She's so pure, she stinks of it."  
  
The Summoners came over and grabbed Dawn, taking her towards the basement.  
  
"No," Buffy cried out, still frozen and motionless.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Ethan mockingly consoled her. "You'll get to watch."  
  
Buffy and her friends were also dragged into the basement where they were forced into a side room with only one small barred window with broken glass letting in the morning light. Buffy, still frozen, was dumped on the cold floor. "Oh and Slayer, I left a little present in there for you," Ethan announced.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the darkness Buffy noticed a prostrate figure in the far corner of the room.  
  
The bowed and beaten figure raised his head.  
  
"Angel," Buffy cried out.  
  
Angel struggled to stand.  
  
"You're hurt," he observed.  
  
There was evidence of torture and beatings on Angel. Burn marks in the shape of crucifixes could be seen on his chest as well as wounds that would have killed any human. As he took a step towards Buffy he passed in front of a ray of light coming through the broken window and he flinched, a whiff of smoke arising from his arm where it had been exposed to the sunlight.  
  
"It's a trick. He's a vampire," Xander accused. "I don't want him in here with us."  
  
"It's ok Xander," Buffy explained. "He's not like the others."  
  
"I have a soul," Angel managed. "I'm not guided by the demon that possesses me. Not anymore."  
  
"Well, if he tries to bite me I'm holding all of you responsible," Xander complained standing on the far side of the room from Angel who was still in great pain and obviously incapable of any being any real threat.  
  
Giles was starting to regain consciousness. "What happened?" the stunned Watcher asked.  
  
"They've put us in the basement," Tara explained. "Willow's still out."  
  
From her position on her back Buffy flipped onto her side attempting to push her head to the floor awkwardly.  
  
"What are you doing Buffy?" Xander inquired. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I need to see what they're doing," Buffy explained. "I need to know what they're doing with Dawn. If I push my head down all the way I can just see underneath the door."  
  
From her vantage point Buffy could see the Summoners take Dawn over to a section of the wall and fasten her to it with chains. One of them began anointing her with scented oils while the others chanted. Buffy relayed this information to the others.  
  
"What are they doing with her?" Buffy asked Giles in hushed tones.  
  
"It seems they have chosen their supplicant," Giles observed in horror. "And we are to watch them perform the ritual."  
  
"How long before they…before they…?" Buffy couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
  
"My understanding is that the ritual itself takes at least twenty four hours to complete," Giles elaborated. "It begins with the anointing of the supplicant. After this they will perform a blood letting ceremony that will enable the Summoners to complete the ritual."  
  
"They're going to cut Dawn?" Buffy asked in shock.  
  
"No, not *her* blood," Giles explained. "Dawn will not be harmed until the final stage of the ceremony. They need her to be pure and unharmed in order for the ritual to work. For the blood-letting they require the blood of a witch. It is a slow and torturous process. They will cut her, causing her to bleed slowly. This is why it takes up to twenty-four hours to complete this stage of the ritual. Once she has been bled to death Sherman will be summoned as he is needed to prepare the blood for them. The Summoners will then drink her blood and the magic life-force that flowed through her will give their voices the power to speak the words of the ritual."  
  
Tara turned and looked at Willow cringing at the thought of it.  
  
Several hours later the spell had started to wear off and Buffy had regained the ability to move about but was still not at full strength. She was quickly wearing a path in the stone cement floor with her pacing. "I feel so helpless," she lamented. "I need to do something. I can't just sit around here and watch my sister die like this. Tara is there anything you can do?"  
  
"That barrier spell took a lot out of both Willow and me Buffy," Tara apologized. "Willow's still unconscious and I can't do anything nearly powerful enough without her help."  
  
Angel had returned to the darkness of the far corner to avoid any more accidents with the beams of sunlight peeking through the window. Buffy sat down beside him. "Angel, I'm so scared," she confessed. "I just want it all to be over. I wish they would summon Sherman already so he could finish me off."  
  
"Don't say that Buffy," Angel cautioned her. "You can't give up. Dawn's still alive. It's not over yet."  
  
"I just want to escape from all of this. I'm not going to win Angel," Buffy pointed out. "You've read the prophecy. You know this. I'm going to face Sherman and he *will* kill me."  
  
Angel was silent.  
  
"I look at my friends and I know that when I lose they're all going to die," Buffy said teary eyed. "I know that this whole life we've been living will end. When I look at everyone around me all I see is their deaths and I know that I can't stop it."  
  
"You've been carrying the load all by yourself Buffy," Angel broke his silence. "Being the Slayer is still very new to you. I'll try to find a way to help you."  
  
"You can help me by giving me something to hope for Angel," Buffy pleaded with him. "Tell me you love me. I know you do. Tell me you'll never leave me. Tell me that you were wrong to ever push me away. Then I can go to my grave knowing that at least."  
  
Buffy fell against Angel's chest sobbing. Realizing that she had given up, Angel took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him.  
  
"You can't give up," he reminded her. "If you do then Sherman has already won."  
  
"I have nothing inside me left to fight with," she sobbed.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing except the Slayer," Angel pointed out. "Yes, there is something that you love more than me, though you may not know it. And that is being the Slayer. I heard about you taking on that horde of demon soldiers single-handedly, that's the true Slayer essence coming through. That's who you are. You are a fighter. It's in your nature and you can't give up now."  
  
Buffy nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes, I suppose I still have that. Don't worry, I won't let you down Angel. I'll fight Sherman with my last breath."  
  
The door to the room opened and the figure of Ethan Wilkinson appeared in the doorway. "I'm here for the witch," he announced.  
  
Two of the demon soldiers stepped forward towards Willow. "Don't touch her," Tara commanded forcefully, getting in their way.  
  
"Well," Ethan smiled. "It looks like we have two witches to choose from. You've got spunk though and I like that. I was going to pick the redhead but you'll make a much better choice I think." Ethan grabbed Tara and dragged her out of the room while his demon escorts held the others at bay. They closed and relocked the door.  
  
"Tara," Buffy called desperately through the door. "I'll find a way to save you."  
  
"Hey Buffy, come here," Xander interrupted.  
  
"What is it Xander?" Buffy asked as she came over to the corner where he had been standing.  
  
"I think I found something," he said, pointing to a small flap on the wall hidden in the corner.  
  
Buffy looked closely at flap and then lifted it up by the corner. A pair of longjohns fell out. Her look of surprise turned to one of hope. "It's the laundry chute," she realized. "I bet I could crawl up it and get out. I can try to find help."  
  
Buffy pulled up the small door fully and squeezed her body inside. It was a tight fit but Buffy just fit. Slowly she half pulled and half pushed her body up the chute. Finally, coming to another opening she pushed it open to find herself in her sister Dawn's room. Looking out the window she could see a couple of Sherman's soldiers enjoying a cigarette on her back porch. She could overhear their conversation.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" the first demon asked.  
  
"I don't know but my scales are starting to itch," the second one complained. "Hey, what is it with these vampires fighting against us? Over half our troops are made up of vampires but in the last day what do we end up fighting? Vampires. I can understand that Angel guy siding with the humans. He's got a soul but Spike? Come on. He and I used to do some real damage back in the old days. He's as bad as they come and yet he attacked us. What's he got to gain by this? He'd be better off on our side. I never did get vampires."  
  
"So why haven't we staked him or cut his head off?" the first one asked. "Why keep him locked up in this shed you and I got stuck guarding?"  
  
"The Summoners need something that Spike's got," his companion explained. "The one thing that Sherman needs for this portal spell is a certain magical amulet that is hidden in Sunnydale somewhere. They think that Spike knows where it is but won't tell them. Spike's just being stubborn. He'll come to his senses soon enough."  
  
"What amulet is that?" the other demon asked.  
  
"It's the Kronestar amulet," he revealed. "It has the power to transform the witch's blood for the spell they want to do."  
  
Buffy pulled back the green velvet drapes as she peered out the window to get a better look. A caped figure approached from the far end of the yard.  
  
"Oh great here's another one," the first demon sighed as the figure approached the shed.  
  
Buffy worried that Spike would betray them all and reveal the location of the amulet. After all she had refused his attentions on numerous occasions. Maybe he would see this as an opportunity for revenge and do this out of spite. She had to know.  
  
The caped figure entered the shed and stayed inside for close to ten minutes before leaving. Buffy stood there looking out, one hand still on the drapes. She had a plan.  
  
Moments later a second figure clad in a green velvet cloak emerged from the house. Hurriedly passing the guards it headed straight for the shed.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," one of the guards called out.  
  
The figure stopped frozen.  
  
"Have you got a light?" the demon asked. "My lighter's bust."  
  
The figure just shook it's head no and continued on to the shed.  
  
"You know," the demon said to his compatriot. "Those Summoners are the most anti-social creatures I've ever met. Once this portal thing opens I hope we don't have to see them anymore. That would just be hell on earth."  
  
The cloaked figure stepped into the shed. It was dark inside and the figure of a man could be seen seated at a small table playing solitaire by candlelight.  
  
Looking up he grimaced, "Can't you bloody Summoners just leave me in peace?" he sighed. "I've already told you I'm not going to tell you where that stupid amulet is. Nothing you can do to me or offer me is going to make me tell you."  
  
The cloaked figure tilted it's head questioningly.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Spike shook his head. "You've never been in love. More's the better for you I guess."  
  
The cloaked figure reached up to pull down the top of the disguise. Spike was shocked to find that it was Buffy.  
  
"You?" he cried out in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy recognized the need to get on his good side. "Why, I heard they had you penned up out here like an animal and I decided I just had to make sure you were ok," she lied.  
  
"You dressed up like this just for little old me?" Spike grinned taking her by the hands admiring her disguise. "Pretty nice threads. But wait, you're not fooling me. You didn't just come out here to see how I'm doing. You went to a great deal of trouble to get out here. What do you really want?"  
  
"Alright, I admit it I came out to see if you were going to betray me. Oh Spike," Buffy lamented. "I need you to help me rescue my sister Dawn and my friends," she admitted. "You have to give me the amulet so I can destroy it."  
  
"So what are you offering me in exchange for helping you," Spike demanded.  
  
"Well, the knowledge that you'd done the right thing for a start," Buffy suggested weakly.  
  
"Not interested," Spike refused. "I'm a vampire, remember? Evil."  
  
"Right," Buffy furrowed her brow deep in thought. "What about if I agree to not slay you when this is all over," she suggested, clearly annoyed at his stalling.  
  
"Who's to say you could have anyway," Spike challenged her. "I want something better than that."  
  
Buffy was silent for a moment and then looked up at him in earnestness. "You once said you loved me. If you still love me Spike…."  
  
"I'm still a vampire," he pointed out to her. "I seem to recall you saying that vampire's were incapable of love. Have you forgotten?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I haven't forgotten. But I may have been wrong about you. Prove to me that I've been wrong Spike."  
  
Spike looked her up and down still smarting from her earlier refusal. "No, you're not worth me giving up my bartering chip. I don't think I want you after all. You'll never mean anything but misery to any man. Besides I couldn't give you the Kronestar amulet anyway. I've given it to a friend for safekeeping and he won't give it up to anyone but me and these nice demons are enjoying my company so much they can't bear to see me leave. So you see my dear, you've abased yourself to no purpose."  
  
Buffy punched him in the face sending him flying back onto the table extinguishing the candle and sending the cards flying. Angrily she stormed out of the shed, forgetting to pull her hood up again. Once outside Buffy immediately drew the attention of the two demon guards.  
  
"Hey," the first one called out to her as they ran at her. "You weren't supposed to be in there."  
  
Buffy tried to run away from them but her legs were still a little wobbly and the cape got in her way causing her to trip and fall. Weaponless and prone she worried that this might be how she would meet her end. As the second demon raised his sword above his head to kill her a flaming arrow flew into his chest and he fell down on the ground attempting to extinguish it. The first demon looked in the direction of the arrow's launch only to be attacked from the side by a young man with a machete. Severing the demon's head he quickly made short work of the second demon who was still in flames.  
  
"Buffy," a familiar voice greeted her. "Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy looked up into the kind face of Colonel Jeffries. "I'd like you to meet Riley Kennedy, a young man with a lot of initiative."  
  
Buffy smiled at her saviour as he pulled her up to her feet. "Pleased to meet you miss," he grinned back at her bashfully. "I'm here to help."  
  
"We have to save Tara," Buffy entreated. "And everyone else inside. But they've just taken Tara and they plan to use her to start the ritual we have to hurry and stop those evil demons."  
  
"Our mission is to wipe out all of the demons and vampires that have plagued us of recent," Riley smiled warmly at Buffy "Don't worry Buffy. We'll save Tara".  
  
Buffy smiled back somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
To be continued 


	4. The Chapter With the Sock Reference

Title: Gone With the Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy wound around a plot devised by Margaret O' Mitchell in her novel Gone With the Wind. Warped huh?  
  
Sharing: If you would like to share this feel free to do so however just let me know where it's headed.  
  
How to do that? Email me at elizard100@yahoo.ca  
  
Spoilers: Set during Season 6 after "As You Were" but before "Hell's Bells".  
  
This fanfic arose from a posting on the Buffy Cross and Stake Spoiler Message Board. One of the posters said she thought there were a lot of similarities between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Gone With the Wind so I thought I'd explore the concept. Most of my ideas for fanfics come from inspiration on the board.  
  
Summary: Buffy falls asleep while watching Gone With the Wind and has an interesting dream in which she is Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
  
  
Part IV  
  
"First things first Buffy," Colonel Jeffries pointed out. "You have to agree to do what we tell you to do. We're running this assault and we have to maintain control. Do you agree?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Do you have anyone inside who would be able to help fight?" Riley wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, a couple of my friends are very good fighters," Buffy offered. "One of them is hurt badly but he heals quickly he's a va…." She paused realizing what she was saying. "Va-ery quick healer so he should be able to help us."  
  
"Good," Colonel Jeffries encouraged her. "You need to sneak back inside now and get the men to help us when we attack."  
  
"I can help too," Buffy suggested.  
  
"Oh sure you will Buffy," Riley was humouring her. "You're helping us lots by going back inside and warning the others. You're very brave."  
  
Buffy decided she wouldn't try to explain her Slayer strength to these two and made her way back towards the house. As she stood behind a tree looking around for guards a figure emerged from the shadows, Spike.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Buffy asked, startled.  
  
"England originally," he quipped. "But I've visited all around."  
  
"I mean how did you escape?" Buffy elaborated in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Oh that," Spike took a drag from his cigarette casually. "Well, when you and the soldier boys were taking out the demons I took advantage and snuck out. The demons put new guards on my shed without actually checking to see if I was still in it. Bloody idiots."  
  
"Since you're out you can help us fight the Summoners," Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"Not bloody likely," Spike spurted. "Me? Join up with Jeffries men? They'd stake me before I got a chance to explain that I was trying to help out. No, I've got other plans." He kicked at a rock on the ground. "Besides, I saw the way that pillock was looking at you. Tell me, Buffy, do you never shrink from making googly eyes at any man who isn't the worst possible choice for you? Oh, how fickle is woman!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy argued. "He's just a nice guy. I really don't have time for this. I have to get back and let Angel and the others know what's going on."  
  
"So, you've got the great Angel helping you out as well. I'm sure you've got him wrapped around your little finger by now," Spike was stinging her with his words. "You still think you're the Belle of the county don't you? That you're the cutest little trick in shoe leather and that every man you meet is dying of love for you. Well some of them will die if you don't stop playing these little games with all of them. I suggest you choose who you want to be with and set all the others free Buffy."  
  
Buffy huffed and stormed off.  
  
"What a woman!" Spike exclaimed as he watched her head towards the house.  
  
Buffy made a beeline for her bedroom where she removed a few small hand weapons from her hope chest and hid them on her person before making her way back down the laundry chute.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel responded in surprise when she slid out. "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"We've got reinforcements coming," she explained. "But they needed help from the inside as well."  
  
"Kind of like the Trojan Horse," Giles suggested stepping forward. "Quite clever."  
  
"The Trojan what?" Buffy asked. "Sometimes I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no horses in here. But anyway, Colonel Jeffries and his men will be staging their assault shortly. When they do we're going to help them."  
  
"Colonel Jeffries is a fair man," Angel explained. "But some of the people working with him have a very black and white idea about vampires and demons. Not all of us are evil. But they can't see past the fangs."  
  
"I know it's not an ideal situation Angel," Buffy argued. "But if we're going to get out and save everyone you're going to have to put your pride behind you and learn to work with them. Right now we need them so if you're if you're not willing to work with Colonel Jeffries' men then you're not willing to work with me."  
  
"I can't fight you both," Angel conceded giving in.  
  
"Buffy," Giles interrupted. "I have a question. How are we going to help fight when we're locked in this room?"  
  
"I have a cunning plan," Buffy revealed.  
  
Moments later Buffy had succeeded in luring Ethan Wilkinson over to the doorway with the ruse that Willow had come around. Once he had been tricked into opening the doorway Buffy hit him over the head with a mallet.  
  
Giles offered a final blow and a kick to the ribcage. "There's payback with interest from your dear old Mammy," Giles bitterly added with a flourish.  
  
As Buffy and her friends, newly armed, emerged from the room they were met with four armed guards who they quickly overthrew. Buffy looked around them to find the Summoners had departed. While she had been gone the Summoners had left Ethan to watch over them while taking Dawn and Tara elsewhere.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked desperately.  
  
"And Tara?" Xander questioned looking down at the still unconscious form of Willow. Looking back at Ethan, Xander got an idea. Checking his pockets Xander found the glowing orb he had used on Willow. Xander smashed it on the ground. Willow shook her head a little starting to come around.  
  
"Tara?" she mumbled.  
  
Helping the confused witch to her feet the friends tried to figure out where the Summoners might have gone.  
  
"This is the only spot in all of Sunnydale where they can raise Sherman and perform their ritual," Giles explained. "I don't understand why they would have left."  
  
The sounds of crashing could be heard from above. "Maybe they haven't gone far," Buffy suggested. Let's go see."  
  
Once upstairs the friends found the Sunnydale troops engaged in fighting with Sherman's demon soldiers. They were losing badly. Buffy rushed into the thick of it and began attacking one of the demons. "Where's my sister," she yelled at him. "What did you do with her you creep?"  
  
Alarmed by her presence Riley rushed over to protect her, unaware that it was unnecessary.  
  
"Buffy," he cautioned. "You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."  
  
"What? Did you think I was going to sit around reading David Copperfield and knitting socks for Spike?" Buffy angrily retorted while thrusting her dagger towards the demon once again.  
  
"But you shouldn't be here Sugar," Riley was being distracted by his concern for Buffy. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Don't call me Sugar," Buffy shouted at him as she struck a final blow to the demon. Surprised by what he had just seen her do Riley stood and stared at the fallen demon in shock and amazement. As it fell to the ground a demon soldier leapt up behind it and plunged it's sword into Riley's midsection.  
  
"Riley," Buffy called out feeling responsible for this man's plight. She managed to pull him over to the side of the fray  
  
Riley assured her that he would be ok but it was obvious that he didn't want to be around her. "I guess I won't be calling you Sugar anymore, Killer would seem to be more appropriate."  
  
Buffy flinched at the harshness of his words and at the truth in them.  
  
Seeing so many of their fellow demons fallen, the rest fled outside with the Sunnydale troops in pursuit. Buffy attempted to treat Riley's wound but he avoided her glance stung by her rejection and by his carelessness in front of her. One of Colonel Jeffries men came in to help Riley outside while Buffy searched around desperately for some sign of Dawn and Tara but could find none.  
  
A knock at the door brought Buffy back to her senses. Opening it she saw a blanket covered Spike holding up a wounded Angel.  
  
"Invite us in already," Spike urged.  
  
"You've already been inside," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Right," Spike acknowledged. "I forgot. Out of my way then, we're burning up." Throwing Angel down onto the floor Spike removed the blanket from his head. "I found this sorry sight on the front lawn starting to sizzle. Seems he had chased one of those demons outside but then got trapped in front of Colonel Jeffries' men who weren't going to let a vampire back inside. I talked a little sense into them." Spike revealed a large crossbow he had been carrying.  
  
"Oh, it's all my fault," Buffy lamented.  
  
"Here," Spike offered Buffy his flask. "Have a drink of this. It'll give you your courage back."  
  
Taking it quickly she took a deep drink from it. "Bleh," she spit out.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked cautiously. "Was that blood?"  
  
"Worse," she confessed. "Whiskey." Turning to Spike she criticized, "What? You couldn't at least stick to the theme and have gotten some Southern Comfort?"  
  
"Fine, whatever," Spike shrugged, taking back his flask he picked up his blanket to leave.  
  
"Wait, don't go," Buffy pleaded. "I need you. I'm so afraid Spike. They still have Dawn and Tara, which means they can do the ritual and summon Sherman. I'm so afraid now. I'm afraid of dying and going to hell."  
  
"Why would you go to hell?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm a Slayer," she explained. "We kill. That's in our nature. Hence the name. If my purpose is to kill then can there be any good in me?"  
  
"Dry your eyes," Spike tried to comfort Buffy. "You're nothing but good. It's disgusting. Besides, you're not going to die any time soon."  
  
Looking at Giles, Buffy turned to go upstairs. Spike followed after her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, it's a bit complicated really Xander," Giles removed his spectacles and began polishing them. "There is a prophecy that Buffy will face Sherman and that he will kill her."  
  
"Well that's just nonsense," Xander reasoned. "You can't trust prophecies ever. They're so vague you can't even tell what they apply to until after they've been fulfilled. So what does this one say specifically?"  
  
Giles returned his spectacles and put away his handkerchief reciting the words he had memorized from so much contemplation the last few weeks, "During the great battle of the South in the land of the sun, a new Slayer will face the demon of five lives. On the Feast of St. Haumia the Slayer will die at the hands of the great demon warrior."  
  
"Oh," Xander gulped. "That's pretty specific. But what's this demon of five lives business?"  
  
"Sherman is virtually unstoppable," Giles explained. "He is incredibly strong and commands magical forces. He has performed a spell on himself that allows him to be killed and to rise again five times. Therefore even if Buffy manages to kill him it may not stop him. He has been killed twice before by mighty forces, but he has risen again. Today I fear him more than ever before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked.  
  
"Today is the last day of the festivities of St. Haumia meaning that today must be the actual Feast Day," Giles paused for effect. "Today is the day that Buffy is supposed to die."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. One hundred strokes every day had given her a glossy mane of hair that any woman would be proud to own. What Buffy wouldn't have given to be any other girl this day. As she sat gazing at her reflection Buffy heard footsteps behind her. Turning she was surprised to find Spike right behind her.  
  
"No reflection," she realized. "I forgot."  
  
"Buffy," he said tenderly getting down on his knees in front of her. "Let me help you."  
  
"How can you help?" she asked through teary eyes. "What can you do to save me?"  
  
"Look," Spike straightened up. "I think I know what they've done with your sister and the witch. Come with me and we'll try to rescue them. You know, the big heroes of the day and all."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Buffy demanded. "You know I can never really love you. Don't you know I'll always be in love with someone else?"  
  
Spike shook his head then smiled. "It must be my good nature getting the better of me," he explained as he stood up. "I guess I'm not in love with you any more than you are with me. Heaven help the man who ever really loves you. Will you trust me on this one?"  
  
Buffy stood up taking Spike's outstretched hand. "Ok, I'll trust you."  
  
"Who knows?" he pondered for a moment. "You might even like having me around."  
  
"But when I asked you to help earlier you said you had something better to do," Buffy halted.  
  
"I did," Spike responded holding up a small amulet with a large letter "K" on the front of it. "For you my dear."  
  
"Can we go now?" Buffy was anxious.  
  
"You'd best take a nap first," Spike suggested. "I'm not much good roaming the streets in broad daylight and they can't start their ritual without this gaudy little bauble."  
  
Buffy agreed and after Spike left to go downstairs she stretched out on her bed. At least the demons had left it intact she thought. Less than an hour later she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Spike lifted up his head at her descent.  
  
"I thought you were taking a nap," he pointed out.  
  
"I was," Buffy admitted. "But I had the strangest dream. I was lost in the mist and I was all alone."  
  
"You're not alone," Spike went to her side putting a comforting arm around her. Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder strangely feeling warmer while being held against his cold body.  
  
At that moment Angel appeared from the kitchen. Buffy immediately pulled back shrugging off Spike's arm.  
  
"Oh, it's like that then is it?" Spike recognized. "Well, the world is full of many things and many people. And I shan't be lonely. I will find comfort elsewhere."  
  
"Spike," Buffy admonished him. "You know I don't feel that way about you."  
  
"I know," he acknowledged, looking out the window at the approaching sunset while changing the subject. "It'll be dark soon, we should get ready." Spike retreated into the study to determine a plan of action for surprising Sherman's men.  
  
Giles turned to look at Buffy disapprovingly, "You know, there must be an awful lot of good in a man who can love so absolutely without ever any hope of having it returned." Giles turned and followed Spike into the study to see if he could help. Xander and Willow followed after him.  
  
"What was that all about Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Buffy dismissed it, turning to look around at what had been her lavish family home. All that was left were the burnt out ruins of a life that didn't exist anymore. "How did we get to where we are now Angel? It used to be so simple but now everything is hard and bright and violent."  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. "Yes, we've traveled a long road since the old days, haven't we Buffy?..the golden warmth and security of those days. I can hardly bear to think about it." Angel bowed his head in despair.  
  
"Those days are gone," Buffy reminded him. "Don't look back, Angel, don't look back. It'll drag at your heart until you can't do anything but look back."  
  
In his sadness Angel reached out and embraced Buffy compassionately. A polite cough alerted them to the fact that they were not alone. Buffy was alarmed to see that Spike stood in the doorway with a disgusted sneer on his face.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," he spat out bitterly. "But it's time for us to go." He spun on his heels and headed for the front door.  
  
"Spike," Buffy tried to explain. "It's not what it looks like."  
  
Looking sheepishly at her friends who stood there staring at her, Buffy followed him out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
As the group approached the darkened mansion Buffy grew suspicious. "Are you sure this is the place?" she asked.  
  
"As sure as I am of anything," Spike said bitterly. "I saw a couple of their soldiers on guard here earlier today when I was heading back to your house. But then why should you trust me? I'm just an evil vampire."  
  
"Cut it out," Xander ordered. "This isn't getting us anywhere. I feel like we're going into the arena and the lions are hungry and all you two can do is fight with each other."  
  
"Sorry Xander," Buffy conceded. "We're just nervous."  
  
"Let's split up and scope out the grounds," Angel suggested. "They may be using one of the side buildings."  
  
Buffy wandered around to the back of the house trying to peer inside the darkened windows for some sign of activity. As she rounded the corner she ran into Spike.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," he joked, the pain evident in his voice.  
  
"Spike," Buffy tried to explain. "About earlier…"  
  
Spike interrupted her before she could go any further. "Tut, tut, my dear. I get it. You don't love me. I know that. Of course the comic figure in this is the long-suffering Angel! He won't give you up but he won't take you for himself. Why doesn't he make up his bloody mind?"  
  
"You don't understand," Buffy criticized.  
  
"Then why don't you explain it to me," Spike demanded getting angry with her. "God, this is insane."  
  
Spike shifted to his game face. "Observe my hands, my dear. I could tear you to pieces with them, and I'd do it if it would take Angel out of your mind forever. But it wouldn't. So I'll remove him from your mind forever this way." Spike put his powerful hands on both sides of her head as if between a vise. I'll put my hands so – one on each side of your head – and I'll smash your skull between them like a walnut, and that'll block him out."  
  
"Get real," Buffy spurted in disbelief.  
  
"That's what this is," Spike explained. "This thing between us. It may not be pretty but it's real. Not like what you think you have with Angel."  
  
"You'll never understand what Angel and I have had Spike," Buffy looked at him disdainfully. "You've lived in dirt so long you can't understand anything else and you're jealous of something you can't understand."  
  
"Jealous, am I?" Spike queried. "Yes, I suppose I am – even though I know you've never really been able to get together with Angel. How do I know? Because I know Angel and his honourable breed. He's a gentleman! That's more than I can say for you or for me. We're not gentlemen, and we have no honour, have we?"  
  
Impulsively grabbing her, Spike kissed Buffy passionately. She fought him at first before giving in to his embrace. After a few moments she changed her mind and shoved him away from her. He fell against a hidden door in the side of the house.  
  
"Hey," the vampire sputtered. "I think I've found something."  
  
The others gathered around as they inspected the doorway. It showed signs of recent usage. Spike kicked it open. "At least someone's not shutting me out tonight," he snarled looking in Buffy's direction.  
  
Once inside they discovered that the doorway led down a set of steps that continued down into the darkness.  
  
"It goes into the sewers," he observed crinkling his nose. "They must be below ground."  
  
The group followed the steps down to the bottom and then continued along the path which led east.  
  
"I think I know where this is heading," Giles realized. "It goes back to Buffy's house. Over the Hellmouth."  
  
They quickened their pace. At one point in the long trek Buffy fell into step beside Spike looking like she wanted to tell him something.  
  
"I'm sorry about my outburst back there Buffy," Spike conceded. "There's no point in me trying to make you love me when you've made it very clear that it will never happen."  
  
"But Spike," she interrupted.  
  
"No, let me finish," Spike continued. "Even if there wasn't Angel standing between us it would never work. We're both too fiercely independent. Love will never be easy for either of us but with someone else we might stand a chance at happiness. Together the future would only hold misery. I see that now."  
  
Hurt by his harsh words Buffy fought back, "Well, I wouldn't choose to be in love with anyone like you anyway," she retorted. "I'd rather be in love with anyone else but you. I'd rather be dead."  
  
Spike looked at her pursing his lips. "Cheer up," he quipped. "Maybe you'll have an accident." He stalked off ahead of her.  
  
* * *  
  
The group continued along the dark pathway as quickly as they could, considering the darkness that surrounded them. It felt like forever before they came upon a section that turned sharply to the right. Turning the corner they could make out a light in the distance.  
  
"That must be them," Buffy observed. "Everyone keep quiet."  
  
As they approached they could make out a section of the tunnel that had been dug out. There were several guards standing near the entrance.  
  
"How do we get past them?" Buffy wondered aloud. "If we start a fight the others inside will be alerted and will come out. We need stealth."  
  
"I think I can help," Willow offered. "I can do a spell. Just a little one. I'm weak still but I can throw a noise into the far end of the tunnel. That way, hopefully, they'll go off in the other direction to see what it is."  
  
"Good idea," Giles encouraged her.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Willow began, "Insono ablegare." She pointed off into the distance and a flash of light emanated from her fingertips.  
  
A loud sound could be heard from the far end of the tunnel, almost like someone was trying to break through a wall. The guards responded immediately, leaving the entrance unguarded. The friends hurried over and slipped inside the opening. The pathway they found themselves on continued downward at a steep angle. An opening at the end revealed a large cavern cut into the rock. The ground seemed to be warmer here and strange lights flickered on the walls.  
  
"They've started bleeding the witch," Spike announced.  
  
"How do you know?" Xander asked.  
  
"We can smell the blood," Angel explained embarrassed by this evidence of his true nature.  
  
"Tara," Willow whispered breathlessly. A short distance away Tara could be seen in a cage held up by restraints that forced her arms above her head. She looked extremely pale and weak. There were cut marks on her arms and legs as blood was dripping slowly down and into a shallow well below her.  
  
"I'm going to see if she's still alive," Buffy suggested.  
  
"I'm going with you," Willow asserted.  
  
The two girls crept over to the end of the cavern where Tara was being held. Climbing up a natural rock formation they were able to come up to the same height as Tara. The blonde girl's breathing was shallow and she had lost a considerable amount of blood.  
  
"Hang on Tara," Buffy encouraged her. "We're here now. We're going to save you." Buffy tried breaking the lock on the cage but it held fast against her strength.  
  
"It's held by magic," Willow explained through tears. She tried to do a spell to release Tara but a barrier held her in place. Tara was fading fast. "Maybe if I try harder, concentrate, I can do this," Willow reasoned.  
  
"Willow," Buffy cautioned. "Their magic is too strong for us. We have to find another way to save Tara."  
  
Buffy and Willow made their way back down to join their friends. They watched in silence as the Summoners formed a circle and began chanting aloud. Dawn was being held by two guards behind them, still struggling to get away. In the middle of the circle a blaze of fire appeared and a large figure could be seen within it. Stepping out of the blaze Sherman surveyed the scene around him. He was seven feet tall with large horns on top of his head. The skin of his face seemed to be bolted on and his hands were massive. He exuded power and strength. His eyes came to rest on the spot where Buffy and her friends were hiding.  
  
"Get them," he commanded pointing right at them. Turning to one of the Summoners he demanded, "Isn't that witch dead yet?"  
  
A Summoner appeared and offered Sherman a small bowl. Willow whimpered in realization of what this meant. Looking up to the cage where the fallen body of Tara lay Willow's eyes turned dark with rage, fighting back the tears.  
  
Immediately the demon soldiers came at them, swords flying. The group stepped up to fight, dispatching the first demons who challenged them. Willow stepped off to the one side muttering some words under her breath.  
  
"Divisum," she uttered aloud. She stumbled from the force of the surge of energy.  
  
Giles watched in amazement at the power this girl wielded as the soldiers in front of them separated to leave a clear path to the circle where Sherman stood.  
  
Two demons dragged Dawn to where Sherman was standing. "Buffy?" she cried out desperately.  
  
The others concentrated on disarming the demon soldiers as Buffy ran by them through the pathway Willow had created, with no thought for her own safety.  
  
You've sent a girl to fight me?" Sherman laughed incredulously. "Armies have challenged me and lost and the best you have to offer is a little girl."  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly. "Well, looks can be deceiving," she pointed out pummeling Sherman's chest with her fists. He was thrown off balance by her assault.  
  
Grabbing a sword from one of the demon soldiers Buffy sliced Sherman's head clean from his body. The head fell to the ground followed by the large body.  
  
Dusting her hands off Buffy seemed satisfied with herself. "Well, I guess that prophecy was wrong." Buffy was so pleased with this turn of events that she didn't see Sherman rise up again from behind her, picking his head up and reattaching it to his neck.  
  
"Guess again," his voice boomed across the cavern.  
  
Angry now Sherman swiped at her with one of his mighty fists sending her flying backwards into a wall. Picking herself up off the ground she returned with a kick to his midsection knocking him to the ground. Annoyed at her attacks, Sherman smacked Buffy across the head causing her to become disoriented. He then lifted her and raised her up over his head preparing to throw her down into a deep dark pit.  
  
"Stop," Spike cried out desperately as he rushed up to Sherman. "Let her go. I've got what you really want." He held the Kronestar amulet over the pit. "If she goes in, so does this little trinket."  
  
Sherman halted. It was obvious that he wanted the amulet. He smiled. "I knew you would bring it to me Spike. The Summoners told me you had it. Alright, give me the amulet and I won't throw her into the pit."  
  
"Do I have your word on that?" Spike demanded. "The legends say that you are incapable of lying."  
  
"The legends are true. May I never kill another living human being if I go back on this," Sherman vowed.  
  
"Alright," Spike agreed, tossing the amulet to one side. "Go get it."  
  
One of the Summoners flew forward scooping up the amulet. Sherman raised Buffy up again.  
  
"But you promised," Spike cried out. "You're incapable of breaking your word."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't throw her into this pit," Sherman admitted. "But I didn't say anything about smashing her head in against this wall." Sherman forcefully threw Buffy against the wall directly behind Spike. When her skull made contact with the hard surface it made an awful cracking sound as her neck snapped. Her broken body fell to the ground in a heap. It was over so suddenly. Spike fell to his knees in disbelief.  
  
Stunned by Buffy's death Angel flew forward to attack her killer. Sherman tossed him to one side where two Summoners held him under their control. A third held Spike down with a cross in his face. Willow, Xander and Giles crouched out of sight behind some nearby rocks.  
  
"I raised the bar too high for her," Giles criticized himself. "I didn't prepare her properly for this and it's all my fault that she's dead."  
  
"It's not your fault Giles," Xander attempted to comfort the distraught Watcher. "It was her fate to die. I just hope we don't all go with her."  
  
Sherman performed some incantations over the blood while holding the amulet over it. Once he had finished he sat the amulet down on a nearby table. "Bring the supplicant here now."  
  
Dawn called out to her sister again but there was no life in the tiny form that lay there broken on the ground. Her head was tilted at an unnatural angle.  
  
A group of Summoners held the bowl of blood above Dawn's head. Passing it between them they each took a drink from the vessel. They began chanting in tones that alternated between hisses and sighs. The very air around them seemed to be churning.  
  
The Summoners were wailing, their black tongues lashing about. They surrounded Dawn and commenced wiping their tongues on her face. Dawn was crying, terrified and frozen to the spot. Willow was shaking with anger and the need for revenge. She moved as though to storm the troops but Xander and Giles held her back.  
  
"Willow," they reminded her. "You're still weak. You're no match for them. We have to find something else."  
  
Willow saw their chance. "I know. The amulet," she pointed. "I have a plan."  
  
Will all the attention focused on the spell being performed the demons had completely forgotten the amulet that sat on the table. Willow crept up and snatched it. Putting it around her neck she stood up to her full height and began to walk towards Sherman. He turned to see her but before he could do anything Willow plunged a dagger into his chest causing blood to course forward over her hand, power emanating from her in sparks of lightening. Startled by this new development the Summoners halted in their ministrations.  
  
Sherman fell backwards as Willow pulled her hand away from him. She stumbled, weakened by the effort. Bolts of light flew from Willow striking Tara and then Buffy.  
  
"You haven't stopped me yet," Sherman announced as he grabbed Willow. "You forget that I'm a vampire and a simple little stab wound like that won't kill me." Sherman raised a dagger to her throat. "However, it will do you in quite nicely. You may have been able to save your friends but you can't save yourself." Sherman raised a powerful hand up to plunge the dagger into Willow's throat but paused before he could finish, allowing her to push away from him.  
  
Falling to his knees Buffy could be seen standing behind him with the stake that Spike had given her in her hand.  
  
"*I* certainly didn't forget that you're a vampire," she quipped as Sherman burst into ashes before her.  
  
The Summoners wailed in distress as the demon soldiers began to flee. Buffy rushed over to the Summoner who was holding Dawn and deftly snapped his neck. "There, let's see how you like it." Buffy hugged her sister close to her, "Dawnie are you ok?" she asked, still worried. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."  
  
"I'll be ok," Dawn reassured her. "I'm just so glad you're here. I was so scared."  
  
"Buffy," Xander called out in surprise. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Me too. But I changed my mind. Dawn, stay with Giles, I'm not finished here yet." Buffy whirled into action taking on the remaining demons. Spike, upon seeing Buffy's resurrection raised his head in fury and knocked out the demon who held him down, joining her in the battle. He relished every moment of it. They easily had the few remaining demons fighting for their lives as without their leader or the Summoners they were disorganized and without any real battle plan.  
  
Watching the two of them fighting side by side Angel could see that he was not needed. He turned to leave.  
  
Buffy noticed this. "Angel," she called out as she rushed over to him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"You don't need me anymore Buffy," he pointed out. "I'm going to L.A. like I planned. This time for good."  
  
"But now that this is over we can finally be together," Buffy attempted to convince him. "I don't care if you're a vampire."  
  
"Buffy, it's more than that," Angel tried to explain. "I can never give you the kind of life you deserve. Everything we thought we could have had together was just a dream, a beautiful dream. It was never real. The life we lived is gone."  
  
Buffy stood there staring at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me this," she demanded. "I've lived my life pining for you hoping against hope that if I could just convince you then we could be together. But you had already made up your mind that it wouldn't work. You've been in love with your noble sentiments more than you could have ever loved me. Angel, you should have told me years ago that you felt this way and not left me dangling with your talk of honour. But you had to wait till now, now that I've died and come back to show me that I can never be any more to you than a dream…..And I've loved something that doesn't really exist. But somehow, I don't care. Somehow, it doesn't matter one bit." Buffy realized that she was finally over Angel.  
  
Buffy hugged Angel goodbye. On the other side of the cavern Spike had just brought a death blow down on the last of the demons as he saw their embrace. Hacking the demon's head off he left abruptly through the tunnel.  
  
Willow and Xander appeared by Buffy's side supporting Tara in their arms. "Buffy," she announced joyfully. "We saved Tara."  
  
Buffy smiled for the first time in a long while. "You really came through when we needed you Willow."  
  
Giles and Dawn joined the group.  
  
"Willow?" Dawn asked in amazement. "How did you do that?"  
  
Willow looked up from Tara's face. "It's simple. The Kronestar amulet transforms blood to take on the properties of the person whose blood it is. That's why they use it to steal a witch's magical essence. Giles told us about Sherman's spell to give himself five lives so that gave me an idea. When I spilled his blood while I was wearing the amulet and it came in contact with my hand I was able to steal his essence and channel it into my hand. The Kronestar amulet requires the blood to be of someone who is dead but since Sherman was a vampire he was already dead so we did a little fakeout on the amulet. Once I took on his essence I was able to direct his regenerative energy to Tara and Buffy. I didn't have to do the spell myself. I borrowed some of Sherman's powers. So, actually he brought Buffy and Tara back to life."  
  
"Hey, where did Spike go?" Dawn asked. "He should be here with us."  
  
"I think he left," Xander answered. "He saw Buffy and Angel making with the big reunion and hightailed it out of here."  
  
"Well good riddance," Buffy sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Giles was confused. "He's never done anything except try to help you."  
  
"He gave Sherman the amulet to start the ritual," Buffy pointed out. "He's responsible for almost ending the world."  
  
"But he did it out of love for you," Giles recognized. "Granted not the best way to prove his love. But he was willing to give up everything in a desperate act to try to save you."  
  
Buffy's heart sank realizing that this was true. "Where did Spike go?" she demanded.  
  
Xander pointed to the right side of the tunnel. Buffy ran towards the tunnel entrance and followed it to where Xander had indicated. There was a ladder leading up and she could Spike climbing up above her. "Spike," she called out to him. But there was no answer. "Wait for me."  
  
The tunnel opened up to a manhole outside of the cemetery near where Spike's crypt was. Running to find him she flung open the door and found him packing a bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm leaving, my dear," he explained. "Now that the big demon threat is over you and Angel can finally be together. I won't bother you any longer."  
  
"Please stop Spike," Buffy pleaded. "Listen to me. I never really loved Angel."  
  
"You certainly gave a good imitation of it up to this morning," Spike retaliated. "No, Buffy. I've tried everything. If you'd only met me halfway but there was always Angel standing between us."  
  
"But that wasn't real," Buffy pointed out. "It was just a fantasy. I can see that now. What you and I have is real. Just like you said."  
  
"I think I was wrong about that," Spike had given up on her. "It seems we've been at cross purposes all this time. But it's no good now.  
  
"Spike," Buffy was ready to bare her soul. "I've finally figured out what I want."  
  
* * *  
  
"Buffy, wake up," Dawn's voice was annoying her. "Wake up Buffy."  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy scrunched up her face, waking up. "What happened?"  
  
"You slept through the movie," Dawn explained.  
  
"What were you dreaming about Buffy?" Willow asked. "It sounded pretty intense."  
  
"I was dreaming about Gone with the Wind," Buffy explained. "I was Scarlett O'Hara and all of you were there." Looking around at her friends Buffy was still feeling like the dream had been real. "You were there," she pointed to Willow. "And you and you," she pointed to Dawn and Xander.  
  
"What about me?" Anya asked enjoying the joke. "How did I look in one of those big skirts? I'm considering one for my wedding dress."  
  
Buffy shifted a little uncomfortably. "Actually Anya," she admitted. "You weren't in the dream."  
  
"Oh," Anya was obviously offended. "I see."  
  
Willow sat down beside Buffy in a giddy mood. "So Buffy, who was Rhett Butler? It was Angel wasn't it?"  
  
"Actually it wasn't," Buffy seemed surprised to admit it. "Angel was Ashley Wilkes."  
  
"Oh, that explains it then," Willow grinned. "About five minutes before you woke up you called out Angel's name. We just figured you were dreaming about him."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, bleach boy got all jealous and left before the movie ended."  
  
Buffy looked around and for the first time realized that Spike wasn't there anymore. "Spike left?" she was surprised.  
  
"Yep," Xander explained. "He said something about needing to catch a train or something. I never know what he's talking about."  
  
Buffy jumped up and grabbed her coat and ran out the front door.  
  
"But Buffy," Xander called out after her. "You're going to miss the end of the movie. "It's the best part."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside Spike's crypt the vampire was busy packing a bag. The door flew open and Buffy stalked in. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded looking down at the valise he had half packed in front of him.  
  
"I'm bloody well leaving town," Spike explained slowly to her. "That should finally make you happy."  
  
Feeling a sense of déjà vu Buffy interrupted his packing "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I heard you calling out to him," Spike acknowledged. "You're still in love with Angel. Until you get over him, not me nor anyone else will ever be able to find a place in your heart."  
  
"But Spike," Buffy tried to explain. "I've figured it out. It's like in the movie, I'm Scarlett, Angel is Ashley and you're Rhett."  
  
Spike just stared at Buffy like she was crazy.  
  
"Ashley was just a fantasy for Scarlett but Rhett was real," Buffy was trying to make sense of it all. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You were more real than anything else and I treated you like you didn't matter. I'm sorry Spike."  
  
Spike studied her face for a moment. "Sorry isn't good enough Buffy," he finally decided. "You think that by saying 'I'm sorry', all the past can be corrected. But you still haven't told your friends about us and you still haven't figured out how I fit into your life. We're just not good for each other Buffy. You said I'm killing you, well you're killing me too. I need to go away and find out who I am after all this. Am I still the badass vampire I used to be or am I a good guy type now? I've always defined myself by the women I've been with. Drusilla liked the bad guy so I became that for her. You on the other hand wanted me to be good so I became good. I have to figure out who I want me to be."  
  
"But Spike," Buffy was beginning to get tears in her eyes realizing that he was really leaving. "Where will you go?"  
  
"I'm going to get this sodding chip out of my head," he decided. "That's the only way I'll ever know for sure."  
  
"But Spike you can't do that," Buffy cautioned him. "You'll go back to the way you were. Evil."  
  
"Maybe I will and maybe I won't," he responded. "I won't know until I try. But what I do know is that I'm through with who I've become around here. I want peace. I want to see if there isn't something left in life that that has some kind of meaning for me. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. I only know that I don't want you to leave. I care about you Spike and I don't want you to go away," she finally admitted.  
  
Spike zipped up his valise. "That's your misfortune," he said coldly brushing past her and walking out the door of his crypt.  
  
Buffy ran after him calling out to him, "But Spike, if you go, what will happen to me?"  
  
Spike turned back to face Buffy annoyed that she could still be so selfish. "Get a life of your own," he called back to her. "Go back to school. Get a job you actually like. Frankly Buffy, I don't give a bloody damn!"  
  
Spike walked off into the darkness as Buffy sat down hard on the cold step of the crypt feeling empty and alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander, Willow and the others were still watching Gone With the Wind and on screen Scarlett had just watched Rhett walk off into the mist. Realizing that she can't just give up Scarlett finally realizes what she's lost and decides what she is going to do. "I'll think of some way to get him back! After all, tomorrow is another day!" she tells herself.  
  
The closing strains of music were finishing as Buffy walked in the door to see the camera close-up of Scarlett's tear-stained face that slowly dissolves into an earlier shot from the movie. The movie ended with a long view of Scarlett standing alone under the gnarled tree with Tara in the background, a heroic silhouette not willing to admit defeat.  
  
The end. 


End file.
